True Friendship
by Mirantia
Summary: Emma and Elsa are two different women from two different worlds. Yet they are quite the same too. When Elsa finds herself in storybrooke and meets Emma, they develop a great friendship neither of them ever had. This story has some parts of season 4a, but more focusing on friendship between Emma and Elsa.
1. Chapter 1 - Elsa

**Elsa**

Finally, after all this time, the urn had somehow fallen on it's side. Just a little bit further... Just one more push and I would be released from this prison.

I pushed hard and finally the lid gave in. The urn popped open and I immediately felt myself flowing out of the urn. I fled through the gaps of some strange markings, as if I was some kind of liquid. What was happening to me? I felt like I wasn't even in my own body.

After a few seconds, the circle was completed, but it wasn't over yet. Now, I started to raise off the ground until I could see at the height that a normal human could see. I felt myself taking a human form again.

It took another few seconds, but finally, everything stopped and I was my normal self again. I did it! I got out of that thing after all this time. I didn't know how it had fallen on it's side the first place, but that was not my problem.

I remembered how I had been trying to get out of the urn for a long time. I could often hear voices outside, but I could never see these people. No matter how hard I tried, I never managed to get the lid open.

I actually had no idea how I got into that urn the first place. I tried to remember, but the only thing I remembered was that Anna left to find out the reason our parents went on the trip that killed them.

A big part of me knew something must have happened after that. It was just a big gap between Anna leaving and me getting stuck into that urn. A gap that I wasn't able to fill up.

I looked at the urn that was still laying next to me on the ground. Determined, I took my glove off and pointed to it. I didn't know who put me in there or even how long I was in there, but I couldn't let this happen again. Not to me. Not to anyone. No one deserved to be inside that urn.

The urn froze and then turned into dust. There. That was at least one thing less to worry about.

Now I needed to find Anna and let her know that I was okay. I actually didn't even know if Anna returned from her trip... What if something happened and she wasn't alive anymore? Or what if she had forgotten me?

I shook my head and pushed those thoughts away. Of course Anna hadn't forgotten about me and I would know if she died on her trip. She would be waiting for me at the castle, I was sure about it. The poor girl was probably worried sick about me. At least she had kristoff to take care of her while I was gone.

" _Don't worry Anna,"_ I thought. _"I'm coming."_

I walked out of the barn, hoping to find Anna immediately. I stopped an my eyes widened as I saw the environment outside the barn. Where was I? Whatever this place was, this was not Arendale at all.

Nothing looked the same as I was used too. I was standing on something hard and black. It looked somewhat like a road, but it was made out of one piece. There were some cracks in it, but there weren't other stones. There wasn't even any sand on them.

I explored the area, hoping to find at least something that I recognized or something that could tell me where I was.

After a view minutes, I found a big sign on the edge of the road. Behind the sign, there was a big brightly colored line. It had a strange magic feel to it, as if it was supposed to keep you in.

I slowly walked over to the sign to see what was written on there.

"Storybrooke..." I read as I felt my powers getting out of control again.

So the name of this place was Storybrooke... That didn't help me at all. I still didn't know how I got here or what happened. Was Anna here too?

I took deep breaths, trying to get my powers under control and started walking around again, to get to know this town a little bit better. Within a few minutes, I realized that it would have been better if I wouldn't have done that.

Nothing in this town made sense to me. The houses looked slightly like the ones I knew, but they were all made of stone and all of them had glass windows. None of the houses had shutters to keep the wind out.

There were also things that looked a lot like lanterns, but they were strangely shaped and too bright to have a candle inside of them. Those lanterns had something made of glass that also gave a bright yellow light.

In front almost every house, there was the strangest thing I had ever seen. They were made of metal and a lot of them were brightly colored. They had four round things under then, but they were thick and made of a black colored material I had never seen before.

I walked over to a bright yellow one, that was standing closest to me. I looked through the glass window to see what was inside. There was something that seemed to be like a stirring wheel. All the seating was covered in fabric and the couches weren't even facing each other.

From what I could see, it looked like some kind of vehicle, but how could they possibly move that heavy thing? It was too heavy for horses pull it and there wasn't even a place to attach them.

As I looked through the window, I noticed it getting frosted and quickly stepped back. I looked down and as expected, there was a big puddle of ice beneath me.

I made fists of my hands and closed my eyes. It didn't work. My hands were still frosted and there was nothing that could stop me. I needed Anna for this...

I jumped when a door opened. A woman with black hair and a frustrated look on her face walked out and slammed the door shut. She was wearing strange clothing. In stead of wearing a dress, she was wearing pants. But that also didn't look like the ones that I knew.

I held myself still, too afraid to move. I was standing out in the open and I was going to be seen by that woman. If she would see me, then I had a problem. I was the odd one out here.

But the woman didn't even notice me. She ran her hands through her hair, which made clear to me that something was bothering her.

The door opened again and as quickly as I could, I ran away from the metal vehicle. Even if the other person had seen me, I would still have a head start. I kept running until I was back at the place where I started. I hadn't seen anyone around there yet.

When I was alone again, I looked over my shoulder. No one had followed me, so the other person hadn't seen me either. Or maybe they didn't care. As long as they stayed away from me I was fine with it.

I kept walking the other way to see more of this strange, but interesting looking town. I wondered what other strange things this town had, other then the ones. I was also hoping to find at least something that was the same as in Arendale. Even if it was something common like a big forest.

As if my wishes were heard, I noticed a lot of trees on my right side and it looked like it was indeed a forest. I only stared at it, without doing anything else. A forest was at least something that was common everywhere. Even in a strange town like this.

I sighed. This town was interesting, but I just wanted to go home. I wanted to find Anna and get back to where I was before I got into that urn.

My thoughts were disturbed by a strange beeping noise. My eyes widened and I was frozen to the ground out of fear. One of those strange carriages was coming toward and it was going quick. The beeping noise got louder as the thing came closer. It didn't slow down, though the man inside clearly seemed to see me. He was pushing something, that seemed to be making the beeping noise.

Because it was the only thing I could think of, I shoved my hands forward and looked away, afraid of what was going to happen. Just in time, the thing froze and stopped just an inch away from me.

I slowly walked over to the carriage and looked inside. Two man were sitting in it and both were unconscious from the shock they got from my powers.

Tears filled my eyes as I realized what I just had done. I wasn't even in this town for a day and I had already hurt someone. I couldn't leave them in this thing... I at least had to get them out, to make up for what I did!

I ran over to the door on the side and pulled. But it didn't give in. It was completely frozen by my powers and there was no way I could get it open. I tried to thaw the ice, but nothing happened and the door stayed shut tightly.

It started snowing around me and the carriage froze over even more. I shook my head and took deep breaths as the tears streamed down my face. I couldn't solve it. I had to stay away from everyone, so I wouldn't hurt anyone else.

I started running again, back to the place where I came from. I ran straight back into the barn and dropped myself onto the ground as I cried. My whole body was shaking and everything around me started to freeze.

I looked at the remains of the urn that was laying in front of me. I suddenly regretted that I destroyed it and I wanted to get back in it. If I was in there, everyone would be safe from me. Where was Anna when I needed her?

I sniffed and wiped my tears away. Maybe Anna was in this town and I would be able to find her in the morning. With my body still shaking, I yawned and curled myself up on the cold and hard ground. It took a couple of hours, before I finally stopped crying and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Emma

**Emma**

"Well, you'd just better hope to hell, you didn't bring anything else back!"

I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything, Regina spun around and stormed out of the diner.

I blinked and watched her go, not knowing what to do. Bringing that woman back was the biggest mistake I ever could have made. But how was I supposed to know that it was Marian all along?

Robin looked up when Regina slammed the door shut. While he was hugging Marian, he kept staring at the door with a twisted look in his eyes.

"What happened, Love?" Killian asked me curiously as Regina slammed the door shut. "What got into that woman?"

"I did," I answered, not being able to hide the crack in my voice. "I made a mistake."

Without giving him any other explanation, I rushed to the door to go after her, before she could hide anywhere.

I couldn't let Regina go evil again. Everything had been going so well. She didn't try to kill anyone anymore and she helped to defeat Zelena,

She was actually finally excepting that I also belonged in Henry's life and didn't try to keep me away from him. Now that problem was out of the way and I created a new one.

Luckily, Regina hadn't left yet. She was standing outside and ran her hands through her hair. When I opened the door, she didn't turn around to me, but I had the feeling that she knew very well it was me.

"Regina..."

I didn't know anything else to say to her. There was nothing I could say to fix what I had done. At least not right away, but I was afraid she was going to hate me as much as my mother.

"Not now, Swan." Regina's voice was cold, but I she sounded like she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "When I brought Marian back, I didn't know who she was. I didn't intend to cause you pain."

Finally, Regina turned around to me.

"Well, your intentions don't really matter," she said icily "Because once again, I've felt the brunt of heroism. Always the villain... Even when I'm not."

There she went playing the victim again. She didn't even know how this all was going to turn out later. I was almost certain that Marian would understand that Robin has found a new love after all these years.

"What was I supposed to do?" I asked Regina.

"Well, you were dumb enough to travel through time," Regina answered irritated. "Maybe you should have left things well enough alone."

That wasn't fair. It wasn't my fault I fell through that time portal. It was activated by something and it was made by her own sister in the first place! How was it my fault then Zelena's portal still activated even though she was dead?

"I am not going to apologize for saving someone's life," I argued.

I admitted that bringing Marian back with me had been a mistake, but I knew I made the right choice by saving her.

"She was to die anyway," Regina coldly answered. "What did it matter?"

"What mattered is she was a person," I answered, sticking to my point. "And... Whatever she did, she didn't deserve to die."

"Well, what if she did?" Regina threw back at me.

I raised my eyebrow. She was totally in denial right now. I think she knew very well who I saved her from or did she kill so many people that she didn't know anymore? Well, she was already angry at me anyway so I could just tell her the truth.

"Well, you would know," I said to her. "I saved her from you."

Regina blinked a couple of times and only stared at me with pain in her eyes. Maybe she didn't know it was her after all...

"The woman who did that, that was the person I was, not the person I am," Regina said hoarsely. "I worked very hard to build a future. A future that's now gone."

"You don't know that," I softly said, suddenly feeling sorry that I reminded her of the person she used to be.

"Well, I know it's complicated enough that his dead wife is back," Regina argued.

I sighed. "Regina, for that I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to help..."

"Swan," Regina interrupted me. "The more you try to help... The worse my life becomes."

At that moment, the door of the diner opened again. Robin, Marian, and Roland came out of the shop. Roland was dragging Marian with him. I could see that Marian was not going with him because she wanted to. After she found Robin again, she never got the chance to meet Regina.

"Marian, please, meet her," Robin said as he guided his wife to Regina. "Regina... I want you to meet Marian. I want us to talk about this."

The situation was awkward for everyone, but Regina held her ground and only nodded. I could see she was trying her best not to look hatefully at Marian. I slightly smiled. I still had the feeling that everything was going to be okay.

"Wait, were you two... Are you two together?" Marian asked as she looked horrified at Regina. She looked back at Robin, not able to believe it.

Or maybe it was going to be more complicated then I thought...

"Marian, please," Robin begged her.

Even though Regina was hurting the most in this situation, I also felt sorry for Robin. He was standing between two women he loved. Even though he had moved on, he probably never stopped loving Marian.

And how was this going to be for Roland? Regina spent so much time with them, that she must already be like a mother to Roland. And now his real mother came back from the dead...

"You and the Evil Queen?" Marian continued, refusing to try to give Regina a second chance. "Did you let her near my son? Do you know what she's done? The terror that she's inflicted?"

As Marian talked, Regina didn't move or say a word. But she had a strange look in her eyes that told me she wanted to kill her right now. The only thing that was holding her back, was probably the fact that Robin was there too.

The door opened again and I slowly shook my head.

 _"Whoever you are, do not make this worse then it already is!"_ I thought, wishing that people would be able to read someone's thoughts in this situation. _"Just stay out of it and walk away!"_

I wanted to walk away myself too. This was also none of my business and I needed to let the three of them talk it over on their own.

"Is everything okay?" Mary Margaret asked.

Of course, my parents didn't stay out of it. They were too good not to help when someone was in trouble. But they didn't even know what was really going on.

"Well, no one's been incinerated yet, so that's a good sign," David added, slightly sarcastically.

"Regina, are you all right?" Mary Margaret ignored Marian, who was staring at her with her mouth open as if she had gone crazy.

"What is wrong with you people?" she asked. "Why are you talking to her? Don't you know who she is?"

"Mom, what's going on?" Now Henry had gotten out too. He was the last person I wanted to see this whole conversation. I didn't want him to see how Marian looked at his mother.

Marian looked at Henry as if he had gone crazy too.

"She's a monster!" she shouted as she pointed to Regina. She picked up Roland and ran away to keep her son safe.

"No, she's..." But Marian was already gone and without a word, Regina turned around. "Regina!"

I wanted to go after her, but before I could, Killian grabbed my hand to stop me.

"No good has ever come of pushing this woman," He quickly said. "Give her some space."

Some space? I didn't think that giving her some space was a good idea at all. She was probably already creating some plan to get rid of Marian forever.

"Yeah, but it's what she does in that space I'm worried about," David said as if he could read my mind.

"You don't think she'll go evil again..." Henry asked worried as he watched his mother walk away through the streets. "She can't... She's come too far!"

I bit my lip. Regina going evil was exactly what I was afraid of and I knew everyone agreed with me. Even Henry, although he didn't want to believe it.

"I hope you're right, kid," I just said. "But I still think we need to go after her. I need to make up for what happened."

"Maybe it's better if you don't do that." Robin hadn't said a word after Marian and Regina left and I almost forgot that he was with us. "But I will go after her. If anyone needs to talk to her, it's me."

Without waiting for anyone to approve his decision, he walked away in the direction Regina went. I agreed with him that I wasn't the right person to go after her right now. I just hoped he could talk it over with her... I just wanted everything to be okay again.

"I think I'm going home," I sighed, not in the mood for a party anymore. I needed some time alone and I hoped they would give me that too.

"Emma, it wasn't your fault," Mary Margaret said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to look at her. "Yes, it is," I said. "But I'm fine. I just want to go home and be alone for a little while. I promise I won't do anything stupid."

Mary Margaret slowly nodded and she, David and Henry walked back into the diner again. Killian however, stayed where he was and looked worried at me.

"I'm fine," I reassured him. "I'm just not in the mood for a party anymore."

Without waiting for an answer I walked over to my car to go home. As I walked, I got my keys out of my pocket to open the door, but on that same moment, I stepped on something slippery. It came so suddenly that I couldn't keep my balance and I fell hard on the ground.

"Emma!" Killian rushed over to me to see if I was okay.

I placed my hands on the ground to push myself up again but immediately got them off again. Something cold was on the road. It was so cold that my hands hurt the moment I placed them there.

Killian stared at the place where I was still sitting and I looked down. There was a big puddle of ice underneath me. I managed to get myself up and looked immediately at my car. It was also frosted.

"What the hell?" I asked confused. It was always cold in Storybrooke, but it wasn't freezing today. Where did that ice puddle come from? I looked around, but the only place that had ice was near my car.

"Maybe Regina's work," Killian said, although he didn't seem to be convinced about it either.

"Regina had fire magic, not ice," I pointed out to him. "It's something else..."


	3. Chapter 3 - Elsa

**Elsa**  
The bright sunlight, shined through the opening of the barn, waking me up. I opened my eyes, yawned and stretched as I set up. I couldn't say that I slept well this night, but I at least slept a little bit.

Slowly I got up, feeling slightly calmer than before I fell asleep. But I was still stuck in this strange place. I hoped that that thing was thawed again and those men got out safely. They probably must have been in shock when they woke up, but as far as I could see, they were still alive. That was the most important thing to me right now.

I slowly stood up and stretched again. Now it was finally light again and maybe I could find Anna now. If Anna was in this town, I was almost sure it wouldn't take too long to find her.

"Do you really think Regina could be in here?"

I gasped and quickly hid behind a block of hay. I didn't know who Regina was, but they weren't going to find her here. Hopefully, they weren't going to find me either.

"We could at least have a look," A man answered the woman. "Right now she could be anywhere and she isn't answering any of your calls."

"I don't think this would be a good hiding place, dad," the woman who asked the first question answered. "There isn't much to hide here unless she wants to keep hiding behind a block of hay. Let's just try to find her somewhere else. I'm not going to stop trying to reach her."

I heard footsteps and I sighed relieved. I was glad that woman was smart enough to notice that there wasn't any place to hide here. Little did she know there actually was someone hiding.

I walked to the door and carefully looked left and right before being sure that the coast was clear. Good. Whoever those people were, they were gone and didn't even notice me.

I walked out of the barn and went in the direction where all the people were living. Maybe it wasn't safe to be out in the open, but I just needed to find Anna. If I could find her I was safe. And they were too...

As I walked through the town, I soon regretted doing it. Everything was strange last night, but now everything was even stranger. Those mechanic vehicles now all moved around with people in them.

There were a couple of huge things that were also used as vehicles. They were even taller then me and they looked like they could squash you if you were standing too close. They made an awful lot of noise as the moved and I saw people throwing things into the back of them. To me, it all looked like trash, but since they collected it, it must have been something valuable.

Not only were there those kinds of things, but there was something else that caught my attention too. People were using an object with two wheels and put together with a lot of metal tubes as transportation too. They had a strange looking place to sit on them and had two handles that they used to move forward with their legs. In front of the seating, there were two metal tubes that were used to stir with.

Now that I walked through the town in broad daylight, people started to notice me. As they walked by, a lot of them kept looking over their shoulder at me. But no one walked over to me. They just kept staring at me until they were out of sight.

This made me feel even more nervous and afraid then it would if they did ask me questions. Once again, I felt the cold air around me and slowly looked over my shoulder. There was a trail of ice right behind me and it continued as I walked on.

"Don't do this now, Elsa" I thought as I felt it getting worse again.

I slowly walked on. It was no use to go back to the barn now. If people wanted to find me, they could just follow the trail of ice. Since it was clear to everyone that I was here, I might as well just keep looking for Anna.

I looked around to see if she was walking somewhere and didn't pay any attention to the rest. Only when I heard a strange noise I stopped, and that was just in time. A two-wheeled vehicle was going past me and if I would have been standing any closer, it would have crushed me.

This was once again a different one than the ones I had already seen. How many things did they need for transportation here anyway? Wasn't a horse and just by foot enough? At least that was safer than the things they had here.

I balled my hands into fists and tried to keep my powers under control. But it was already too late. My hands started to frost and cold smoke was all around me.

Suddenly, something caught my eye, that made me forget about my powers completely. I looked at it from a distance for a second and then walked over to it. A big, beautiful wedding dress was hanging in one of the shopping windows.

It reminded me of Anna again, but this time, I had a happy feeling. Before she left, Anna was supposed to get married to Kristoff. I didn't remember if it happened, but I knew that if it did, it would have been the happiest day of her life.

I smiled and felt my eyes fill with tears. Wherever she was now, I really hoped she was happy and I hoped that she actually did marry Kristoff. I just wanted her to be happy... I didn't want her to spend her life searching for me. I'd rather want her to forget about me and live a happy life with the man she loved. At least I knew she had someone who could take care of her.

"We're under attack!"

I spun when I heard a man's voice panicking. I immediately recognized the man running towards a blond woman. He was one of them man who was in that metal monster I froze. There was no doubt about it that he was talking about me.

The window behind me started to freeze as I watched the man telling the woman what happened. He was talking loud enough for me to hear what he said.

"... I woke up in a meat locker! Who has that kind of magic?"

As fast as I could, I started to run, hoping they wouldn't find me. But sadly, I soon heard footsteps rushing after me. I looked over my shoulder. They weren't in sight yet, but the trail of ice gave me away.

I noticed a door in the wall and as fast as I could, I ran to it and opened it. I prayed for them to have lost me now. I quickly hid behind a huge iron thing. But the others were right behind me and also got through the door.

The blond woman and a black haired man were so close that they nearly found me. I took a step backward, but they also took a step towards the place I was hiding.

I took a deep breath, losing control completely. I needed to distract them and if they didn't want to leave me alone, I had to do it the hard way. It wasn't going to hurt them too much. If they would just understand the hint, they wouldn't get hurt at all.

Snow started to fly around in front of me and soon a snow monster was created. The man and the woman stared at my snowman and took a step backward.

"Well, that's a new one," the man said slightly amused.

The woman lowered something she was holding in her hands. She held it like it was some kind of a weapon, but didn't try to defeat my monster with it. She carefully took a step forward, instead of running away. My snow monster growled at her, but she didn't seem to be afraid of it.

"We don't want to pick a fight," she said calmly.

Well, if she didn't want to fight, she should be leaving. If she didn't, a fight was what she got.

"Swan..." the man said, not amused anymore. He was being smarter than the woman and stayed back.

"I just want to see what it wants," the woman said stubbornly.

She took another step closer and finally, my snow monster had enough of just threatening the two. He growled hard, blowing the two of them back. They fell hard on the ground and the woman pointed the thing she had in her hands at him.

There was a sound and something was shut at my snow monster. But it wasn't enough to stop him at all. If you had asked me, I'd say that was the stupidest thing she could ever have done. My snowman lost it's temper and started to attack them. Finally, they got the message and run away, leaving me behind.

My snow monster started to create chaos as it followed them into the street. I bit my lip as I heard people screaming and running. I never meant to do any harm... I just wanted to defend myself. It was never supposed to follow them, but I couldn't stop him either. If I would, they would know that it was me who created it and I would be in big trouble.

Something made of paper flew towards me in the wind. Curiously I picked it up to see what was on it. My eyes widened when I noticed a painting on it. There were a young woman and a man standing on it. If I had to believe the paper, these two just got married.

But the two people wasn't what I cared about. I cared about the thing I could see in the back, right next to the woman. I'd recognize it from anywhere and I knew I was not mistaken. It was Anna's necklace.


	4. Chapter 4 - Emma

**Emma**

" _Hello, this is your mayor speaking. I don't really have time for you, so leave a message and I'll see if I can get back to you."_

I sighed as I got Regina's annoying and rude voicemail for the tenth time. She wasn't busy at all and I knew very well that voicemail was only meant for me. She would pick up if it wasn't me. But I just needed to speak to her. She couldn't keep hiding forever. Someone was bound to find her.

"She hasn't answered any of your calls?" Henry asked worriedly. It was definitely a rhetorical question.

"Sorry, kid," I sighed. "Looks like Regina does not want to be disturbed. But that doesn't mean that she's doing anything..."

"Evil?" Henry finished my sentence. "I know. I just... Let me try calling her. Maybe, you know, it's you she doesn't want to hear from."

Well, that was put politely...

"You might have a point, kid," I agreed.

Henry grabbed his phone and David stayed behind with him. Now it was just me and Mary Margaret walking together. And of course my baby brother, but I couldn't really talk to him.

"I hope for his sake he doesn't give in to what she sometimes gives in to." Mary Margaret said to me.

"Seems to be handling it well," I answered.

I was actually quite impressed that it didn't kill him. He had been wanting his mother to become good for such a long time. Of course, he was worried, but he also could handle it.

"I mean, between losing and regaining his memories, seeing both of his moms with new man..." Mary Margaret continued.

Uh oh. I did not see that last reason coming.

"Speaking of that..." I slowly said.

"He doesn't know yet about you and Hook?" Mary Margaret understood immediately.

"There is no me and Hook."

Well, that wasn't really true. I mean, we kissed, but that was all. Even though I had strong feelings for him, I did want to keep him away from me too. It was actually for his own good if he did stay away from me, or it might become the end of his life.

"Mm." Mary Margaret said, not convinced.

"Okay, well, I don't know what there is, but I certainly can't talk to Henry if I don't know what I'm talking about," I said, hoping she would be content with that answer. I was not in the mood to talk about the fact that I fell in love with a man who also fell in love with the mother of my son's father.

"Swan."

"Speaking of..." I said, not loud enough for Killian to hear it.

"Mausoleum's all clear," Killian continued, walking with me and Mary Margaret. "Regina's not hiding there."

"Thanks," I awkwardly said, not even looking at him.

"Swan, are you avoiding me?" Killian asked me, spotting the obvious.

It wasn't hard for anyone to see I was trying to avoid him. I sighed and stopped walking.

"Will you give us a minute?" I asked Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret gave me a look, but without a word, she turned around and walked back to Henry and David. I continued walking with Killian until we had turned the corner.

"I'm not avoiding you," I said, trying my best to sound convincing. "I'm just dealing with stuff. We have a crisis right now."

"There is always a crisis," Killian argued, slightly annoyed. "Maybe you should consider living your life during them. Otherwise, you might miss it."

"We're under attack! We're under attack!"

Before I could even answer him, Leroy came running to us, completely in panic. Killian threw his head back and rolled his eyes because he knew very well our conversation was over now.

"Okay, Leroy, what is it?" I sighed, wondering what was threatening us now. It didn't surprise me there was something new now. Once I solved one problem, there would be another one coming right up. It never stopped.

"We were driving home, and something blasted me with magic," Leyroy explained. "The whole van's iced over. We woke up in a meat locker. Who's got that kind of magic?"

As he was talking I remembered the ice in front of my car last night. I knew something was wrong when I saw that...

Suddenly, I noticed a trail on the road. Not just any trail, but a trail of ice. It had to come from the same person who froze the cars.

"Maybe the person who made that," I answered, pointing to the huge trail.

Without any hesitation, I started running, following the trail and hoping to find the person who did that. Killian was right behind me.

We came inside of an alley that had a dead end and for a moment, it looked like the person had magically transported themselves away. But at that moment, I heard a door slam shut right next to me.

Quickly, I ran to the door to find the person. I knew where that lead out and I knew that it was a dead end too. It wouldn't be long until I had found them. I got my gun from my belt and held it up, just in case they were going to be difficult.

I slowly took a step closer to the container, because I was sure that they were hiding behind there That was now the best place to hide.

Suddenly, snow magically appeared and started to swirl around as it raised higher and higher. Soon enough, something had taken its place. My eyes widened when I looked at the huge snow monster that was standing right in front of me.

"All right, that's a new one," Killian said, slightly amused.

The snow monster started growling to chase us away, but I wasn't planning on leaving yet. I knew this monster didn't come out of nowhere and I had the feeling that this monster didn't freeze the car either. Someone with very strong magic was around here.

"We don't want to pick a fight," I said, taking a step forward.

The monster stared at me and looked very threatening, but it didn't do anything. It just watched me very closely, as I took another step forward.

"Swan..." Killian didn't sound very amused anymore.

"I just want to see what it wants," I said, not even looking at him.

Maybe it didn't really want to hurt us. Maybe it just wanted something from us and would leave us alone. I was not going to jump to conclusions and shoot it. That would probably only make it angrier.

But the snowman didn't want anything from me. Without a warning, he growled really hard, blowing me away. I fell right on Killian. I raised my gun and shot quickly, but of course, that wasn't enough to defeat him. It didn't even seem to hurt him a little bit...

The snowman prepared for another attack. Killian and I jumped up as quickly as we could and run away. But the snowman wasn't done with us yet and followed us right into the streets.

"Evil snowman!" Leroy yelled when he saw it. "Run!"

All people started to scream and run as the snowman made its way through Storybrooke. Those noises made him look even more threatening.

"I think the noise is scaring it," I said to Killian as I watched it get stuck in a couple of electricity cables. It got himself lose and started walking in the opposite direction. "It's headed for the forest!"

"Emma!" David came running to us and joined us. "What's going on?"

"Some kind of snow monster," I answered. That was the only thing I could use to describe it. "And it's heading for the forest. We need to find it, before anyone is harmed!"

As fast as we could, we ran further into the forest. Robin was there and he and his man were now in danger. I knew Regina would blame me for it if something would happen to him. Not that I could do anything about it, but I knew very well she would do it. Just another thing to make her even angrier. If that was even possible...

"What is it?" Robin immediately asked when we reached his camp.

"Some kind of... snow monster," David answered, repeating my exact words.

"No monster shall cross our path," Robin said, getting his bow and arrow ready. "We'll give you our assist..."

Before Robin could finish, there was a loud growl in the distance and I felt the ground tremble under my feet. The snow monster was getting closer.

"It's getting closer!" Killian shouted, stating the obvious "It's coming from the north!"

The snow monster came into sight, walking towards us with huge steps.

"There!" Little John shouted, raising his crossbow.

"No, no, no! Don't shoot!" I said before I could really do it.

When I did it, it became even angrier and threatening than it already was. And it was no use to shoot it anyway. It was even immune for my gun, so why would it work with a crossbow?

"It only attacks when it feels threatened," Killian explained when Little John lowered his crossbow again. "Pistol, sword... Hook, my cunning wit... I don't think we have what it takes."

"Emma does," David suddenly said.

I looked at him in surprise. I had just tried to stop it and I failed. Why did he think I could do it? Or did he mean my magic, which I still couldn't control completely?

"What?" I asked him, hoping he would not mean that last thing.

"Your magic, Love," Killian answered before David could.

"Right."

Of course, that was the thing they meant. Though I didn't know I really had it in me. Until now, I was never the one who used her magic to defeat someone. I had the chance with Zelena, but she had taken my magic away before I could do something.

"You can do this," Killian said, as if he was reading my mind.

I nodded and faced the snow monster. He was right, I could do this. I was the one who killed a dragon with a sword. I didn't even know I had magic back then, but I succeeded without. How difficult could it be to use magic against magic?

I took a deep breath and shot the snow monster with my magic. The snow monster took a step back and it looked like I had him already.

"Take that, frosty," I said, growing more confident about myself.

Just a little bit more and it would be defeated. Before I could do anything it suddenly grew spikes out of his back and growled at me again. I had seen it as a victory too soon.

"Really?" I asked, scared of what was going to happen.

The snow monster growled so hard that I was forced back. All of us were forced back by its power. I hit with the back of my head on something and everything went black

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. That thing had defeated me within a second and I didn't know how long I had been unconscious. Though, I was surprised that it didn't kill me...

I gasped when I saw Regina and Marian in front of me. Regina didn't seem to be using magic, but what was she doing here anyway? I looked around to find the monster, but it was nowhere near us anymore... Did Regina...

"Marian! Regina!" Robbin shouted as he ran towards them. "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." Marian said, not even looking at Robin. "Maybe you're not a monster."

Marian kept staring at Regina and she didn't move. She didn't even seem to be afraid of her anymore and I was sure that Regina did indeed destroy the snowman. Not only that, but she also saved the wife of the man she loved.

"Maybe I'm not," Regina answered, trying to sound friendly. "Welcome to Storybrooke, Marian."

I quickly got up. This was my chance to finally talk to her. Now that I found her and she had calmed down a little bit, she just had to listen to me. But Regina was already walking away again.

"Regina we've been trying to find you!" I said, walking after her. "We need to talk about..."

And of course, Regina didn't let me finish. She disappeared before I could even finish my sentence and I was left alone again.

I sighed and grabbed snow that the snowman had left. Frustrated, I tossed it in the direction where Regina had been walking. How long was she going to try to hide from me?

"So, crisis averted."

Killian came walking over to me and I did my best not to sigh again. I had hoped he would have forgotten about our conversation, but clearly, he hadn't.

"Now you want to go home and see what's on Netflix?" I asked, awkwardly trying to make a joke.

Killian grinned. "I don't know what that is, but sure."

I sighed. Here I was making jokes while we were still in danger. And it still wasn't a good thing if I had him anywhere near me. I didn't want to lose him too... This was really not the time to go watch a movie.

"Killian, someone created that snowman," I told him. "This isn't over."

"It never is," Killian argued. "All the more reason to enjoy the quiet moments, and right now... We have a quiet moment."

"I know," I sighed. "I just got to do something."

"Right," Killian said irritated. "Of course. Go ahead. Don't tell me you're not avoiding me anymore, because I'm actually quite perceptive and this... This is avoiding me."

"No, I know I am," I admitted, not in de mood to deny it anymore. "Right now, I just feel too guilty."

"Over Regina?"

"She lost someone she really cares for because of me."

"No," Killian said, looking into my eyes. "There's more to this than just Regina, isn't there?"

Yes, there was and I hated it that he noticed it so quickly. But I couldn't tell him the truth. He just wouldn't understand. So instead I leaned forward and kissed him, hoping that would make him feel better.

"Be patient," I only said.

"I have all the time in the word," Killian answered sarcastically. "Unless another monster appears and kills me."

I couldn't help to grin at his joke. Without a word I walked away from him, ready to follow find Regina again. Killian's last comment was exactly what I was afraid of...


	5. Chapter 5 - Elsa

**Elsa**  
Chaos was everywhere as I walked down the street. No one even noticed me, because they were too busy running from my snow monster. That was a good thing too, because this way, no one would see me looking for the necklace.

If I had to believe the paper, the man had a shop called Mr. Gold Pawnbroker. I was pretty sure I could find the necklace there and there was no time to waste.

I didn't know how this Mr. Gold got Anna's necklace, but I didn't care for now. Now, the most important thing was to find it and get it back. He had no right to have it in his shop. It didn't belong to him and it never did!

I only hoped he hadn't sold it to anyone yet. If he did, I just had to track down the person he sold it to and get it back. They didn't have to get hurt if I could just steal it. Either way, the necklace didn't belong to anyone but Anna.

Maybe the necklace being in his shop would be a clue to find Anna. At least now I was almost certain that Anna was here and I only needed to track her down.

I knew this man had stolen it from her in the first place. Anna would never give away her necklace or even sell it.

I walked into an alley. Another thing that I didn't know was standing against the wall. A very disgusting smell came out of it. Well, I would definitely advise them to clean it...

People ran past the Alley and I took a step backward. Luckily, they were too busy running from my monster, that they didn't even look into the Alley. They didn't even use it as a hiding place like I did.

I poked my head around the corner to see if the coast was clear and then I saw it. The sign of Mr. Gold's shop was hanging there and I knew I had finally found it.

I slowly walked over to the shop and looked through the window. The man and his wife – Belle, as I had read – were both standing in the shop. They seemed to be very happy as they both did their work and talked to each other.

I bit my lip and hesitated. I wanted Anna's necklace back, but it seemed wrong to just barge in and demand that they gave it to me. What if I would lose control over my powers again?

I could easily kill either one of them... No, I couldn't do it. I didn't want to cause any more trouble than I already had. I just needed to wait until they would both leave. Then I could break in and get back what was mine.

I spent hours and hours in the ally, waiting for Mr. Gold and his wife to finally leave the shop. I kept hearing people scream and the ran past me, but after a while, the chaos finally stopped. I didn't know what happened, but it seemed like they managed to escape my monster. Good. I really hoped it didn't kill anyone...

"Regina got rid of that thing instead of letting it kill Marian!" Someone said as they walked past the alley. "Can you believe it? I was certain she would want to get rid of Marian, but instead, she saved her!"

I raised my eyebrow. That was the second time I had heard that name. I didn't know how she got rid of my snow monster, but I was quite impressed with Regina. Or maybe my monster just wasn't strong enough.

I spent hours and hours in the ally, waiting for me. Gold and his wife to finally leave the shop. I kept hearing people scream and the ran past me, but after a while, the chaos finally stopped. I didn't know what happened, but it seemed like they managed to escape my monster. Good. I really hoped it didn't kill anyone...

"Regina got rid of that thing instead of letting it kill Marian!" Someone said as they walked past the alley. "Can you believe it? I was certain she would want to get rid of Marian, but instead, she saved her!"

I raised my eyebrow. That was the second time I had heard that name. I didn't know how she got rid of my snow monster, but I was quite impressed with Regina. Or maybe my monster just wasn't strong enough.

Unless Regina had powerful magic, it would have been impossible to get rid of my creation forever. I doubted this woman had magic. I was the only one with magical powers and there was no one else like me. No one could understand me. Not even Anna, even though she wanted too.

I heard the door open en carefully looked around the corner. Mr. Gold and Belle were walking out of the shop. I sighed relieved when Mr. Gold turned the lock and they both walked off together.

Finally, they had left and then I could finally get back what I wanted. I carefully looked from side to side, to see if the coast was really clear. People still walked down the streets, but they just passed by without even noticing me.

I took a deep breath and quickly walked to the shop. After looking over my shoulder once more, I waved my hand over the lock. It froze immediately and broke. I pushed the door open en walked into the shop.

I immediately walked over to the counter that I had seen on the picture. There, the necklace was standing in a beautiful display case. I opened the case and quickly took it out.

I held the necklace up and looked at it. Now that I had it in my hands, I was sure about it. This was absolutely the necklace that I had given Anna together with our mother's wedding dress.

"Don't worry, Anna," I said, as I stared at the necklace. "I'll find you."

With the necklace still in my hands, I walked out of the shop, leaving the door wide open.

"Don't worry, Anna. I'll find you." I said again. "Until we're together, no one leaves this town."

I raised my hands and let my magic flow. There was no other way than this. Anna was in this town and there were people who had to know about her. I wasn't going to let anyone leave this town until I got to the bottom of this.

"Anna, I'll find out what happened to you."

Determined, I walked down the street, back to the place where I started. If anyone would even try to leave this town, I would be waiting for them there. I was sure to find Anna with the help of the people in this town. They had to help me, either it was willingly or not.


	6. Chapter 6 - Emma

**Emma**

"Regina, I know you're in there. I can see the light's on!"

Regina had finally returned to her office this time, but her door was locked. I wasn't even going to bother trying to get in, because she would kick me out right away. Maybe trying to talk to her would make her come out to me.

"I know it's all... Complicated, but you can have happiness," I continued. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but you just have to fight."

Still, there was no answer from Regina. There was a shadow blocking the light from the door, so I knew she was there and I also knew she could hear me very clearly.

I bit my lip when I heard a soft sob coming from behind the door. Regina really had given up her chance for a happy ending... But I wasn't going to do that.

"Okay, if you won't I will," I told her. "Henry brought me to Storybrooke to bring back the happy endings. My job's not done until I do that for everyone, including you."

With those words, I walked away, without even waiting for an answer from Regina. I knew very well she was going to ignore me for a very long time. At least it was a start that she didn't come out to kill me...

I didn't know what Regina was planning on doing now, but I hoped for everyone's sake that she would stay good. Especially for Henry.

I slammed the door of my car shut and turned the motor on. It had been a rough day, trying to find Regina and running away from that snow monster. I still hadn't found the person who made that thing. Killian wasn't the only one who thought that it was just the snow monster and nothing else.

But I was still sure there was something else. That thing was created with magic and I had the feeling that snowman didn't freeze Leroy's car or made that puddle I slipped on last night. Whatever it was, I was going to get to the bottom of it.

I yawned as I stopped my car in front of the apartment block. Maybe not today. Right now, I was way too tired. I walked up the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey," I said, trying to put on a smile.

My family knew very well I was feeling down, but that didn't mean I had to show it.

"Mom, did you find her again?" Henry immediately asked.

I nodded as I took off my jacket. "Yes, but she still didn't want to talk to me," I told him honestly. "But don't worry kid. I told her I wasn't going to give up on her. She may have given up on her happy ending, but I haven't."

"She shouldn't give up," Henry sadly sighed.

"Hey, don't worry," I said again. "It's going to be okay. She will come to her senses in the end."

"Here you go, Sweetheart," Mary Margaret said as she put her Neal in his crib. "I'll see you in three hours for your midnight shrieking. Yes, I will! Ohh. Sweet dreams."

"What do you suppose babies dream about?" Henry asked, changing the subject.

"Bullfighting," David said with a very serious tone.

"Laser tag," I played along.

"That's not true," Mary Margaret said, not even considering it could be a joke.

"I think they're joking," Henry laughed.

"Right," Mary Margaret said tiredly. "I'll recognize funny again when he's three and I've got some sleep."

"Three?" David asked surprised. "I see the optimism returning."

Henry walked past me with a big basket and put it on the counter.

"Okay," I said as I looked at all the stuff in the basket. "Chocolate, DVDs, ice cream. Red wine? That's one heck of a late night snack, kid."

"It's for my mom," Henry answered, putting an extra DVD in the basket.

"I don't drink and sheriff," I told him.

"My other mom. I googled 'How to get over a breakup'. It didn't talk about your boyfriend's wife time-traveling back from the past, but close enough."

Of course, he meant Regina. I automatically assumed he referred to me every time he talked about his mother. I knew Regina did the same, but the truth was that he had two mothers. Regina finally excepted that and so did I.

"That's really sweet," I said to Henry.

Before I could say anything else, there was a knock on the window. I turned around and a black raven knocking on the window.

"What the..." David said confused.

Mary Margaret walked over to the window and opened it. She took the paper out of his beak and after that, the raven flew away again.

"It's a message," Mary Margaret said, looking at the note. "It's for Henry. It's from your mother."

Henry immediately grabbed the letter and read it. As he read it, his expression changed and he looked very sad and heartbroken.

"She doesn't want to see me..." He said, staring at the note.

What? Regina didn't want to see her own son? Henry meant everything to her and she had been trying to keep him for herself for a very long time. This couldn't be right!

Henry threw the note on the table and without a word, he ran out the door before I could stop him.

Automatically, I walked over to the table and grabbed the note to read it myself.

 _Henry,_

 _I love you, but I want you to stay away from me for a while. I don't want to see anyone right now. I just need some time alone._

I sighed and put the note back on the table. Without saying a word to my parents, I followed Henry. I knew Regina wanted to have some space, but this wasn't the right way to do it. How long was he going to keep him at a distance anyway?

I didn't have to wonder where Henry was, because I knew him well enough. He would go to the place he always went when he was feeling down: Grannies.

Without hesitating I walked over to the diner and as I expected, Henry was sitting on a barstool looking heartbroken.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I didn't even know what to say to him. Henry didn't look up when I opened the door, but he knew very well that someone came after him.

"You know, that's not exactly what she said," I said, walking over to him. "I read the note. She said for right now, while she was dealing with things."

"She doesn't want to see me," Henry said heartbroken, without even looking at me.

"She's in a lot of pain over Robin Hood well, forever," I told him. "Things have been tough on her and you. She's trying to fix them so that you two can be together. Because she cares about you."

It's exactly what I would have done. I didn't want anyone near me either when I was feeling down, even though I knew pushing away the people you loved could make it worse.

"So why'd she tell me to stay away?" Henry asked, finally looking at me. "Because she thinks she's making things better,"

I answered, hoping Henry would understand it.

"She's not," Henry said curtly.

I bit my lip, not even knowing what to say anymore. Henry was right. Regina didn't make it better at all, but there was nothing I could do about it. There wasn't even anything Henry could do about it.

I raised my hand to put it on his shoulder, but at that moment the lights at Grannies suddenly went out. I looked at the lights confused.

"What the hell?" I asked.

" _Emma I'm getting calls from all over,"_ David said to me through the walkie. _"_ _It's a town-wide blackout."_

"Yeah, copy that," I said, still staring at the ceiling.

"I'm looking at it."

" _I'll swing by to get you. We can check this out."_

I looked at Henry, who hadn't even moved. He didn't seem to care about the blackout, but this was something that he really liked. Maybe it could take his mind off Regina if I would involve him in the operation.

"Hey kid," I said. "Do you want to come along on this one? We can call it operation Nightshade or... Blackthorn or..."

"That's okay," Henry interrupted me.

I stared at him in surprise. This wasn't like Henry at all. He loved operations and he loved helping me with different cases. Now I gave him a chance to join and he just pushed me away.

"Well, okay, then," I said, trying to act normally. "Don't stay here for to long. You need to go to school tomorrow."

I walked over to him to give him a hug, but Henry moved away before I could.

"Yeah, I'll get home right away," He said, walking to the door, without even looking at me. "Good luck solving the blackout."

I stared at Henry as he opened the door and left me all alone. Great. He was heartbroken because Regina was pushing him away, but now he was pushing me away. Why would he do that?

I jumped when my phone rang. Without even looking at the number I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

" _Emma, it's me, Love,"_

Now was not the right time. There was a blackout, my son was in deep trouble and pushing me away... I really couldn't handle a man that I loved but didn't want to right now. I took a deep breath and decided to act as normal as possible.

"Hey, what is it?" I asked him. "Are you calling because of the blackout? We're already on it."

" _Do you know what could have caused it?"_

"No, I don't. David is going to pick me up and we'll have a look at it. I don't know where to start, but we'll find it."

" _Would you mind if I would help you look?"_

Yes, I would, but he would do it anyway, even if I told him not to.

"No, of course not," I answered. "Go ahead and search the town. Maybe we can find something. Call me if you've found something, Okay?"

" _Yes of course,"_ Killian said, sounding slightly disappointed by the phon

He probably would have hoped to spend a night searching for the cause of the blackout with me. But I was actually really happy that I didn't have to. I still didn't know how to deal with the fact that I was in love with him...

Through the window, I saw my father's red car stopping in front of the Diner. I quickly put my phone back in my pocket and walked to him, trying to act as normally as possible.

"How's Henry?" David immediately asked when I closed the door. "Is he doing okay?"

"Well..." I tried to think of something, but I couldn't lie about it. "No, he isn't doing okay at all. He is taking it very personal and he is pushing me away now. He wouldn't even let me hug him. It killed me."

It still did...

"Sounds familiar," David said without even looking at me.

"Because I do that," I stated. "Great, I've passed it along."

That was absolutely no help. It just made me feel worse now that David pointed out that Henry did the same thing I always did.

"Not just you," David quickly said as if he was feeling sorry for what he said. "Henry has two moms who both put up walls. Sounds like he's taking after the both of you."

And he also has our stubbornness... but that wasn't strange when you thought about how his father was.

"It's not like him to pass up on operation anything," I sighed, looking down. "I'm worried."

"Well, kids have extreme reactions," David answered. They get over it fast. Just stay strong and roll with it. There are always people in this world who want you to give up. Don't make their job any easier"

It still wasn't anything like Henry to react like that. He was a teenager now and beginning with his puberty... I hoped I wouldn't have to put up with henry's attitude throughout his whole puberty.

My eyes widened when we arrived at the town line and found a huge Ice wall around it. Now I was one hundred percent sure that this wasn't the snowman's work. It had to be something else. David looked shocked at the thing and stopped his car.

"What the hell?" He asked confused. "Well, there you go," I slowly said, staring at the wall. "Whatever happened these power lines happened after the snow monster. Let's go find whoever did this."

David and I loosened our seatbelts at the same time and stepped out of the car to find what was going on.

"In case you were wondering, it goes the whole way 'round." Killian seemed to be enjoying the fact that he did get to spend time with me after all.

"Hook, I didn't know you were joining us." David coldly said.

"I get a distress call from a fair maiden, and I'm at the spot," Killian answered, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. He was the one who called me!

"I was not distressed," I answered, not looking at him. "and you were saying this wall goes around what... the whole town?"

"And that it does," Killian answered.

"So once again, we can't leave Storybrooke," David sighed.

"Doing more than keeping us in, by the looks of it," Killian said. "Guess that's what caused the loss of power." "Look at you becoming a 21st-century man," I said jokingly. "Yeah, it looks like whoever was putting up this wall wasn't trying to take out the lights. They were just putting up the wall."

"To keep us in..." David said, staring at the wall. "Why?" "To kill us all, one by one," Killian answered dryly "It's what I'd do."

I slightly smiled at his joke, but David didn't seem to be amused. He walked away without a word, leaving me alone with Killian.

"Oh, I should have brought the champagne!" Killian sighed when he was finally alone with me.

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"To celebrate our second date," Killian said like it was obvious. "And because we've got the world's largest ice bucket."

"Second date?" I asked confused. "Did I miss the first one?"

"Aye," Killian answered with a charming smile.

"The snow monster's the first, the Ice wall's the second. After all, if I only count the quiet dinners, I wouldn't even get one."

Well, that was an interesting way to look at it. I totally wasn't ready for dating yet, but I didn't mind Killian pretending that it was a date. This way, we were both happy.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw something move near the wall. I turned my head to the wall and slowly walked over to it.

"I think I see something by the wall," I said. "You wait here with your ice bucket while I check it out."

When I walked away, I heard David's voice within a few seconds, saying something to Killian. Killian said something back, but I couldn't hear what they talked about. Though I was almost certain they were talking about me.

I walked through the opening of the wall to find the person I saw before. I turned the corner and finally, I was face to face with her. She was wearing a long, Ice blue dress with sparkles. Her hair was very light blond like it was snow and it was tied up in a bread, hanging over her shoulder. Snow was all around her and it was only around her. I was sure she had magic and she was the one who created the snowman.

She was probably dangerous, but I couldn't help but be curious. She also looked scared, as if she wasn't the one doing it.

"Hey," I said to her. "Who are you?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Elsa

As I walked down the street, back to the town line, lights suddenly started to go out. It was as if there was some hard wind that blew all of the candles out, even though they were all covered. Well, it didn't matter. I didn't know what was really in those things, but I was sure they could put the lights on again.

I hid in the Ice wall I just created and it didn't take long for someone to arrive. I heard the noise that one of those strange vehicles made and curiously poked my head from behind the wall.

This vehicle was red and there was a big open space at the back of it. It looked like some sort of sled on wheels.

I gasped when I recognized the woman who jumped out of that thing and hid again. It was her. It was that woman... I believe her last name was Swan if I remembered correctly. It didn't sound like a first name, but I didn't know what names they used in this world.

Even though I was scared Swan would see me, I curiously looked at them again. Somehow, this woman managed to be near me every time and she had never seen me.

Now Swan was with a blond man, who was about her age. Soon, the man I had seen before joined them. I did my best to hear what they were saying, but they were too far away and I could only hear mumbling. Though the voice of the blond man seemed slightly familiar.

I gasped when Swan turned around. I quickly stepped away again, hoping she hadn't seen me. Sadly, I heard footsteps coming closer. I held my breath, as it started to snow around me from the fear. They were going to see me... There was no doubt that they were going to see me.

As I expected, Swan came around the corner and she looked at me in surprise. Her expression was a mix of curiosity and fear as if she had been waiting to find me.

"Hey," she said, not able to keep her eyes off of me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Elsa," I answered curtly.

It didn't matter anymore anyway. I was not going to do something dangerous to scare her away again. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I also didn't want her to stay here. Snow started to fall faster and I took a step backward.

"Okay," Swan said, making a gesture to tell me to calm down. "Elsa, it's okay. I'm Emma. You want to tell me what you're going out here? You have something to do with this... Wall?"

Emma started to question me immediately like she was the sheriff of this place. Was it against the law to be on your own in this town? Or did she know everyone here?

"I'm looking for someone," I told her honestly and coldly. "My sister. I can't find her. This was hers. I found it in the store filled with things. Where is she?"

I held up the necklace to show her. I hated to be this way to her, but I didn't want Emma to feel sorry for me. I didn't need anyone to feel sorry. The only thing I needed was for them to get me Anna back and leave us alone after that.

Emma reached out her hand to grab the necklace out of my hands. I quickly pulled it away from her, even though she probably wanted to have a better look.

"I have no idea," Emma answered calmly, "but if you want me to help you, you have to help me. What's her name?"

Was she going to find Anna by just knowing her name? Well, it was worth the shot. Right now, it was the only thing I had.

"Anna," I answered.

Emma nodded, but she didn't leave. She just kept staring at me, like I was some animal in a cage.

"Elsa, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you get to Storybrooke?" Emma asked me curiously.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I have been stuck in an urn for a very long time and I finally got out. When I broke out of it, I was suddenly here, instead of in Aerendale."

Emma's eyes widened the moment I mentioned the urn and I raised my eyebrow.

"What happened to that urn?" She asked me as if it was important. "Where is it now?"

"I destroyed it," I answered. "It is dangerous and it could get me stuck again. Now no one can get me in it again if that's what you were planning."

"No, of course not!" Emma said shocked. "I would never put anyone in an urn, but... I'm sorry Elsa, I need to know one more thing about it. Where did you arrive?"

I looked confused at her. Why did she want to know all about that urn? That wasn't important at all! Why did she even care?

"Some barn," I answered, hoping she would be content with the answer and help me find Anna. "There was some strange marking carved into the ground like some..."

"Like some magic symbol," Emma whispered before I could finish. "That's impossible..."

"What is?" I demanded to know, starting to feel scared. "What do you know about that urn? Do you know who put me in there? Tell me!"

"Well..." Emma started.

Before Emma could finish, footsteps sounded near us and the two men joined her. No! Not now! Emma knew something about what happened to me and I was not going to let those man ruin it. I was determined to know what Emma had to say.

"Emma!" the black haired man with the hook called out to her when they ran towards us.

I raised my hands, ready to stop them from getting to her.

"Stay back!" I said as the wind started to rage around me.

"Hey, hey, hey," the blond man said, as he kept walking.

He grabbed something from his belt and pointed it at me. It was the same kind of thing that Emma had tried to use against my snow monster.

"No, no, no!" Emma shouted to the men. "Stay back! It's okay, she's just trying to find..."

It was already too late. I lost complete control over my powers and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't stop it anymore.

The ground started to shake and more ice rose up. Emma walked backward as the wall started to grow in front of her. The blond man kept pointing that thing at me and was ready to use is. Without hesitating, I dropped myself on the snow, so I wouldn't get hit.

I heard a blasting a sound and for a moment, my ears beeped like I was becoming deaf. Finally, everything stopped. My magic was gone and I was safe from the people outside. Even though I didn't get an answer from Emma, I was going to be fine.

I heard a groan and spun around. I gasped for breath when Emma stood up and touched her forehead. I bit my lip and slowly shook my head. Losing control over my powers did not only lock me up. It got Emma too.

What had I done? That was never supposed to happen!


	8. Chapter 8 - Emma

**Emma**

When Elsa mentioned she had been stuck in an urn for years, I forgot the real reason why I wanted to question her. I forgot about the blackout and her sister... Only Elsa and the urn mattered now.

Markings like it were some magical symbol... Now I was sure about it. I didn't know how, but it had to be that one urn that was in Rumplestilskin's vault. Even though Killian had put it down again after I told him not to touch anything, it must have come with us through the portal.

But that meant she was from the past and she was about thirty years older then she looked. Did she know that herself?

I was about to tell her about the urn I knew, but right at that moment, David and Killian decided it was time to join us. I had tried to stop them, but it was already too late. Elsa had lost complete control over her powers and I was stuck in an ice cave...

"Wow," I said as I massaged my forehead from the fall. "I got to give it to you, you put on quite a show. You want to tell me what this is about?"

For a moment Elsa looked shocked, but her expression hardened quickly and she gave me a cold look.

"No," she answered. "Just that I'm very powerful, and you and your people... you need to be more careful. Keep your distance.

"I think I can guarantee that," I assured her. "So if you want to, you know, hit "undo" on that, then we'll get right on it."

"I... Not right away. Bring me what I want and then I'll consider freeing you."

I was certain Elsa wanted to say something else before she told me she would keep me here. She was keeping something from me. But it never took long for me to find out what she kept a secret.

"Your sister, right?" I asked. "I can't really look for her from here."

" _Emma! Can you hear me?"_

Before Elsa could answer me, David shouted through the walkie.

"What is that?" Elsa demanded to know.

"Uh, it's a..."

How was I even going to explain that to her? She wasn't from this world, so she wouldn't even understand.

" _Emma, are you okay? Say something!"_ David's voice sounded through the walkie again.

"That allows me to talk to my father, who's on the other side of that wall, but if you want to melt that, we can all talk," I explained to Elsa, hoping that she would do the second thing.

"Tell him to go get Anna," Elsa answered curtly

I sighed and nodded. I didn't know what Elsa was planning but keeping me as a hostage wasn't going to help her find her sister.

"Dad, can you hear me?" I asked through the walkie.

" _Emma!"_ Killian shouted. _"Say again!"_

"I'm here with this woman," I told them. "She's looking for her sister, Anna. She thinks that Anna is in town because she found a necklace of her in Gold's shop. She wants us to try to find her before..."

Before I could finish, Elsa grabbed my hand and brought the walkie to her own mouth.

"Before I freeze this town and everyone in it!"

My eyes widened and I stared at her in shock. Was that really what she was going to do when we couldn't find her sister? Elsa didn't seem too dangerous, but this was just crazy. Not even the worst villain would say something like that only because we needed to find someone for them.

"How are we going to find your bloody sister if we don't even know her?" Killian asked furiously. "Let Emma out and then we might consider to help you!"

Elsa grabbed the walkie out of my hand and walked away from me. "Listen, I don't know if you understand the situation, but Emma is stuck here with me. She can't get out without my help, so I don't think you have a choice. I suggest you start at the place where I found the necklace. He had it, so I'm pretty sure he took it from her."

"What if he didn't?" David argued, instead of trying to get me out of here. "What if he didn't steal that necklace from your sister?"

"Well, someone must have done it," Elsa said curtly. "Anna would never take that necklace off, so I know someone stole it from her."

There was a short silence on the other side.

" _Alright, we'll try to find her,"_ David said, trying to stay calm. _"But you can do something for us in return."_

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

" _Make sure Emma doesn't get hurt."_

Elsa looked over her shoulder at me and for a moment, I saw regret in her eyes. But she didn't do anything to show it.

"Your daughter will be fine," Elsa assured him. "It's just a cave, it's not like she will die from it."

Well, I didn't know how long I would be able to stay in the cold. I wasn't even here for five minutes, and I already felt myself freezing. How was Elsa dealing with the cold anyway? She was wearing a dress that didn't look like anything warm. But it didn't seem to bother her at all.

" _Let me talk to Emma,"_ David demanded.

Without a word, Elsa handed the walkie to me again and I grabbed it.

"Don't worry, dad," I told him, trying to sound normal. "I'm fine. Elsa's right. I won't die from being stuck in an ice cave. When you find out more about Anna, I'm sure she will let me go again."

" _Hold on, Emma,"_ David told me. _"We'll return before you get too cold."_

"Don't worry about me," I told them again. "I'll be fine. You and Killian will be able to find Anna if she's here somewhere. Just ask Gold about it, because if Elsa is speaking the truth, I'm sure he knows more."

I was one hundred percent he knew more then I did. At least he knew about Elsa because that urn had been standing in his castle for years. I was almost certain he had to do something with Elsa being in that urn.

Neither David or Killian answered. I heard footsteps behind the wall and I was left alone with Elsa. I sighed and walked around to keep myself warm. I wasn't going to show to Elsa that something was wrong. I wasn't afraid of anything and I wasn't going to be afraid of her.

"You aren't really going to keep me in this cave, are you?" I asked her, trying to reason with her. "I mean, what if they can't find Anna? I have a son you know. He needs me."

"Emma, I told you: you're not going to die from this," Elsa said curtly. "I've walked around in this town and it isn't that big. I'm sure they can find her."

Giving up talking to her, I started to search around for another way out. If David and Killian didn't manage to find Anna, then I at least had a chance to escape. I wondered if Elsa really was going to do what she said she would. It would be a horrible punishment to freeze the town and everyone in it, just because she couldn't find her sister.

After a few minutes, I gave up. It was no use to find a way out, because there was none. I was locked up in a cave and if I wouldn't get out soon, I would be freezing to death.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked Elsa, hoping she wouldn't be as bad as she seemed.

Elsa just shrugged and looked coldly back at me. "It never bothered me."

Well, that was clear to me from the beginning. I kept moving, trying to keep myself warm. Talking would keep my mind off off the cold.

"The other day, there was something here," I said to Elsa. "We called it a snow monster. I assume that's something you made?"

It wasn't really a question. All signs lead to her. Leroy's car, my car en then the snow monster. It had been her all along.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get my sister back," Elsa answered as if it was no big deal.

"I can tell you care about her a lot," I nodded. "I'm sorry about her necklace."

Elsa looked down at her hands and suddenly realized that she didn't have it anymore. With panic in her eyes, she started to look around.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"It fell into the ice here," I said as I pointed to the place where the necklace was. "You can melt it down to get it back. Keep going and we could take this whole conversation somewhere warmer."

That had to make her melt the ice. Elsa loved her sister and I was sure, she wasn't going to leave that necklace under the ice.

As I expected, Elsa walked towards the spot where the necklace was, but when I said she could melt it she stopped. I looked at her in surprise. Was that not even going to work? Did she want to leave her sisters necklace behind, even when there was a chance that David and Killian wouldn't be able to find Anna?

I looked at Elsa and I finally understood what the problem was. She had been bluffing this whole time. She didn't want to keep me in here and she didn't want to freeze the town. She wanted nothing more than to melt the wall and let me out, but she couldn't do it.

"You can't control it, can you?" I asked her.


	9. Chapter 9 - Elsa

**Elsa**

I bit my lip and stared at the necklace that had fallen under the Ice. I was never going to get it back now unless Emma's friends would be able to find Anna. Emma was trying to get me to melt the wall. Little did she know that I would let her out if I could.

I couldn't tell Emma the real reason why she was stuck here. She wouldn't even understand if I told her that I couldn't control my powers. No one understood how that felt.

"You can't control it, can you?" Emma suddenly asked.

I looked at her in surprise and blinked. How did she know that? Why did she even think that she knew me? She never had to deal with something like that.

"What you said to David on the walkie..." Emma continued. "It wasn't a threat. It was a warning because you can't control what you're doing."

"What makes you think you know me?" I asked Emma coldly.

"Because I know me, and I have powers too, and I am not great at controlling them. And it looks to me like you're the same way."

My eyes widened when she said it. No... That was impossible... I never met anyone who was like me and felt alone in my own world. Now I was in a different world and the first person I met had magic.

"You... You have magic?" I asked, still not able to believe it.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, trembling from the cold.

How was that even possible? To me, my powers were a curse and there were enough people who thought the same way. But Emma didn't think about it that way. Neither did the persons she loved. I assumed that the black-haired man – Killian, I remembered – was the man she loved and he didn't seem to have any problems with it.

"Anna helps," I told Emma honestly. "She... Helps me control it. So if I can find her, she can help me undo this. We can get rid of all of this... The whole wall... When she's here."

"Well, I'm afraid she's not," Emma sighed.

I bit my lip when I saw her face. She was turning blue and she was trembling. If she didn't get out of the cave fast, she would be freezing to death. I remembered my promise to her father. I wasn't going to let her die in here...

"Maybe your magic could get us out of here," I suggested, hoping she would be able too.

"I've been trying..." Emma answered. "Even just trying to warm me up. I can't really feel my feet or my hands. Okay."

He closed her eyes and made her hands into fists. I watched her, but nothing seemed to be happening. There wasn't even a slight gust f wind or a little bit of light from her. Of course, I didn't know what I was supposed to expect from her magic.

Emma opened her eyes and shook her head.

"See?" she said. "I-I don't have control o-over mine either. Oh, God. I'm just tired."

"Oh, no!" I gasped when Emma slowly lowered herself.

"If I could just... Lay down for a minute."

No! She needed to hold on. She needed to stay strong and wait for David and Killian to return. I needed to keep her awake.

"Emma," I knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands to keep her up. "Emma, talk to me. Tell me more. Uh, were you born with magic or cursed?"

I didn't know if Emma wanted to talk about her magic, but it was the only thing I could think of. I needed to get her to talk to me, so she would stay awake.

"So, these are my two options?" Emma asked, with her voice trembling from the cold. "Um, I don't know. I... I was raised in a place without magic, and I didn't know I had these powers until recently, and I didn't have my parents around to help me with them."

Emma was very lucky not to have been put trough that in her childhood. She didn't have her parents to help her, but neither had I. I was just locked up in my own room because they were afraid of me.

"Parents don't always help," I told her. "I ended up being the queen of a large land, unprepared."

"I hear you with unprepared," Emma said. "I'm... Get this... A savior. I'm still not quite sure what the hell that means."

"Sometimes it all feels like too much, doesn't it?" I asked, realizing Emma was more like me then I thought. "And even trying to just shut it out... That ends up hurting people too. And part of it is I'm the only one I've ever heard of with powers like mine."

Until now. Until I met Emma, there was no one like me. My whole life, I though I was the only one, cursed with magical powers.

"That has to be very lonely," Emma softly said. She started to fall down and I couldn't keep her up anymore. Tears filled my eyes. It was all my fault...

"I'm very sorry I trapped us here," I hoarsely said to her. "I didn't mean it."

"I know," Emma only said. She dropped herself on her back and closed her eyes.

"Emma? Emma?"

Emma didn't answer me anymore. She just laid there, with her eyes closed and not saying a word. I could see her chest still going up and down, so that proved that she was at least still alive.

"Emma, don't sleep," I said to her, shaking her to keep her awake.

"Right," Emma muttered, not moving or even opening her eyes. "Right, I'm here."

"Tell me more about your son," I said as it was the only thing I could think of.

"Oh, you only want to know more, because you know if I sleep, I'll die," Emma muttered, still not moving.

It was like she wasn't even there. It was like there was some ghost inside of her, talking through her.

"Emma," I said, taking her hand. "Emma, stay with me."

Emma didn't answer me anymore and I had lost her again. Tears streamed down my face, as I took her other hand and tried to keep her warm. It wasn't much help, but it was the only thing I could do right now.

My eyes fell on the thing Emma used to communicate with her father. There was only one thing I could do. I had to tell them the truth. There was a chance they would never forgive me and I didn't even care about that. But knowing the truth would motivate them to find Anna.

I stood up and ran over to the thing to grab it.

"Hello?" I called through the thing. "Hello? David, can you hear me?"

I waited for a few seconds. There was a sound coming from the object and a familiar voice followed it.

" _Hello?"_

It wasn't David's voice, but Killians. I was sure he would hate me the most for what I was going to say, but I had to.

"It's Emma," I told him. "She's cold and she's freezing. I don't know how much time she has left. You need to find Anna, so I can let her out!"

" _Let her out of that bloody cave right now!"_ Killian shouted angrily. _"_ _We're working to find your sister, but don't let Emma die. I don't think that's what your sister would want."_

"Of course she doesn't and neither do I," I said with a crack in my voice. "I'm so sorry about what happened. Emma was never supposed to be locked up in that cave. The truth is that I can't control my powers. What I said wasn't a threat, but a warning. I need Anna to control my powers. There is no one else who can help me!"

There was a noise on the other side, but Killian didn't answer me anymore. The sound faded away and finally, everything was quiet again.

"Killian..."

I gasped and ran over to Emma, who reacted to the sound of his voice.

"Emma, tell me more about him," I said, dropping myself next to her again. "He's your husband isn't he?"

I grabbed her hands and forced her to sit up. Emma opened her eyes and faced me, but she stared blankly at me like I wasn't even there.

"No, he's not," she answered. "He's not even Henry's father... You could call him my boyfriend, but I'm not sure about it..."

"He seems to care about you a lot," I told her. "If you get out of here alive, I'm sure he'd want to get rid of me right away."

"Yeah, he does care about me," Emma said. "That's not the problem... The problem is... It's just... Complicated."

"What is complicated?" I asked her.

The conversation was over again. Emma groaned and slowly laid down on her back again. She closed her eyes and was the same as she was before.

I kept holding her hands and looked at the ice wall. If only I would be able to control my powers then none of this would ever have happened.

" _Elsa? Elsa? How's Emma."_

I let out a relieved sigh when I heard David's voice through the talking device. I stood up and grabbed it.

"She's freezing..." I told him. "Turning blue."

I hoped he had found Anna and brought her with him. I waited and hoped to hear her voice through the device.

" _Elsa, listen to me,"_ David said. _"_ _I need you to find a way out."_

So they hadn't found Anna yet... Then Emma was doomed to die in this cave.

"I need Anna," I told him as I kept holding Emma's hand.

" _Well, we don't have her right now, but we have a way to find her, and we will, but right now, you're gonna have to do this on your own."_

"I can't control this."

" _I know how you feel,"_ David said, thinking he knew me in the same way Emma did. Did he have magic too? _"_ _You're trapped. It's a battle you can't win, but it's exactly the kind of battle you have to fight, or you'll die."_

"No, I won't," I said. "I will survive, but Emma..."

" _Survival isn't enough. You have to live."_

My heart skipped a beat hen he said those words. I had heard those words before and there was only one person who said that to me.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked him.

" _You know where,"_ David answered.

Anna... He had known who Anna was all this time, but he didn't realize I was looking for the same person. He would be able to help me find her.

"Anna?" I asked him, even though I knew what the answer was. "You knew her?"

" _Yeah, I did,"_ David said. _"_ _She helped me once, a long time ago, become who I am. She saved my life and yours, and now I need you to save Emma's. I didn't know much about Anna, but... She wouldn't want you to live alone in an ice cave, which is where you'll be if you don't melt that ice. Now do it!"_

He really did know Anna! He knew her and he was her friend. He was right too because Anna would never want me to live in an ice cave forever. She would want me to live my life.

I placed the talking device on the floor and stood up. The moment I stood up, Emma moved and raised herself, only looking at me. I smiled and raised my hands. I was determined to put and end to her suffering. I could do it, I just had to!


	10. Chapter 10 - Emma

**Emma**

I heard Elsa talking and tried my best to answer her and stay awake. But I just couldn't do it anymore. I was too cold and too tired to even speak. Everything, my whole body, was cold. I couldn't feel anything but the cold and laying on the ice didn't even make a difference.

I wasn't even sure I would survive. A normal person would think they were going to die, but I didn't want to give up yet. I had to survive this! For Henry. If Henry would lose me too, then I would really be miserable for a very long time. I didn't want Henry to lose another mother.

Hearing Killian's voice made me feel stronger for just a minute. For a moment, I could talk, but it faded away so quickly, that I couldn't even tell Elsa what was so complicated about our relationship.

I didn't even know if she would understand if I explained. I was actually surprised Elsa didn't ask me questions about why my father was the same age as I was...

"Anna? You knew her?"

My eyes flew open when Elsa asked someone if they knew Anna. David talked to her through the walkie, telling her about how Anna had helped him become the man he was now. All this time... He had known Anna all this time and he never realized it.

Elsa placed the Walkie on the ice and stood up. I managed to turn to my side and push myself up as I watched Elsa preparing to use her magic. Elsa saw me sitting up and smiled.

Suddenly, snow started to raise up and blue magic came out of Elsa's hands. I stared at her, growing warmer by only looking at how I was going to be set free. She was finally doing it. The fact that my father knew her sister, seemed to be enough for her to get her powers under control again.

A small round gap formed in the wall and it grew bigger and bigger. When it was big enough for someone to get through, Elsa stopped and quickly walked over to me.

I wanted to push myself up and walk out myself, but Elsa grabbed me before I could. For the first time, I let someone help me get out like I was an invalid.

"Emma!" Killian called out to me.

Elsa guided me to the exit of the cave. The moment I was close enough, Killian grabbed my arm and pulled me out himself. He held me close the moment I got out and only the warmth of his body, helped me feel better again. But I still couldn't bring out a word.

"Let's get her home, warmed up," David told him.

Without a word, Killian picked me up and walked to the car with me, leaving David and Elsa behind. Looking over Killian's shoulder, I saw David giving Elsa his hand to help her out of the cave. He said something to her, but we were already too far to hear them.

Killian hadn't given Elsa one look when she released me from the cave and I knew why. I was actually happy that we were alone for just a moment because that gave me the chance to talk to her.

"I think you should give her a chance, Killian," my voice was hoarse, but I was able to talk again.

"Who?" Killian coldly asked, putting me in the car and fastening my seatbelts. "That woman who nearly killed you, only because she wanted to find her sister? That woman is dangerous, Emma. If David wouldn't have happened to know her sister, you would have been dead."

"Magic isn't easy to control, Killian," I told him. "I know what she did, but I can see her point of view. I know very well how it feels to have powers you can't control. I can't always control them either."

"You've just started," Killian argued. "And if you can't control your powers, then nothing happens. You wouldn't be able to kill someone if you can't control your powers."

"You don't know that," I argued back, finally finding my voice completely again. "I don't know what my magic can do if it gets out of control and I still think Elsa isn't as bad as you think she is. Please, just try to act normal around her... For me."

I knew I had hit Killians weak spot by saying those words. He was in love with me and I knew he would do anything if I asked him too. Killian was silent and I raised my head to look into his eyes. Killian looked back at me and he sighed as his eyes softened.

"Fine," He said. "I'll give her a chance, but you can't force me to like her."

"I'm not asking you too," I answered content with his answer. "If you really want to, I couldn't stop you from hating her either. But at least do your best not to show that to her."

I knew him well enough to know that he liked showing how much he didn't like people. Weather it was through literally insulting them or making sarcastic comments. I didn't want to let Elsa down, Even though I could understand Killian's point of view, I still was more on her side. I could understand her.

David and Elsa walked over to us and our conversation was over. Without a word, Killian walked over to the other side and took the seat next to me. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. Without a fight, I rested my head on his chest.

Elsa hesitated when David opened the door for her.

"What is this kind of carriage?" she asked David. "Everytime one passed me by, it made a strange noise and there are never horses pulling those things."

I felt Killian's chest shake as if he was laughing. I really wanted to remind him of the fact that he had done the same as Elsa just did. He didn't even know what Jello was when he was in the hospital.

"It's called a car," David explained, also slightly smiling. "And it doesn't need a horse to go forward."

"Yes, that's what I've seen too..." Elsa said, still not getting into the car. "But how does it move forward?"

"I know it's all confusing, but we'll teach you everything you need to know later," David said. "If you want to know how a car works, then just get in. It won't bite."

Elsa looked at the car as if it would bite her, but she walked to it and set down in the chair. David pulled the seatbelts and fastened it for Elsa so he didn't have to explain it to her.

"It's something for safety," Killian explained when Elsa looked at her seatbelts curiously. "You should keep it on if you want to stay alive."

I rolled my eyes. It surprised me that Killian was talking to Elsa, but he was just scaring her right now.

"Don't be like that," David told him, not very happy that he was in the car too. "It's just for safety in case an accident happens. But it's not like you will die immediately if you don't wear it. Though it's a law that you always wear your seatbelts."

"Why?" Elsa asked confused.

Before David answered, he turned the key and started the motor. Elsa gasped and grabbed the edges of her seat when the car started moving.

"Because it's safer," David just answered. "Like I said, later we'll tell you everything you need to know. Now I need to get Emma home as soon as I can."

Elsa took the hint and stopped talking. She let go of her chair, but by seeing her face in the mirror, I knew she was still afraid. That poor girl didn't know anything about what was happening. I was impressed that she managed to say hidden for a day with all those strange things.

I was starting to get more feeling in my bones, but that made the cold even worse. Everything was hurting... I closed my eyes, knowing I was finally allowed to do that without killing myself. Even though I couldn't sleep. It felt nice to close my eyes for a moment.

When the car stopped, Killian didn't even give me a chance to get out and walk myself. The moment I stepped out, he picked me up again and started to walk towards the apartment.

David and Elsa walked in front of us, going fast to finally get me inside. Elsa looked over her shoulder at me but quickly looked away again. I raised my head and saw Killian looking coldly at her.

"You promised," I whispered to him.

Killian just nodded and his cold look faded away. No one said a word as we walked up the stairs. David opened the door and Killian immediately stepped inside, instead of giving David and Elsa the chance to get in.

"Mom!" Henry shouted as Killian put me in the most comfortable chair in the room. "Mom, what happened to you?"

"I'm fine," I answered. "There was an accident and I got stuck in an ice cave. I'm okay now, so you don't have to worry about me."

"It was more than just an accident," Killian said without even thinking about it.

I glared at him. He wasn't even trying to give Elsa a chance, even though I had asked him to do that. Elsa stopped in the middle of the room, staring at Henry. When Henry looked at her, she quickly looked away.

Henry stared at her for a moment, understanding that she was the reason why I got stuck in that ice cave. I bit my lip, hoping that he wouldn't be cold to Elsa too.

"Well, I'm happy you got out, mom," He said, looking away from Elsa.

I smiled. Of course, he wouldn't be angry at Elsa for what happened. He was too good not to give her a second chance. He had the heart of the truest believer and I knew he would believe in Elsa too. Because I believed in her.


	11. Chapter 11 - Elsa

**Elsa**

The whole ride home was in silence. I glanced over at David, who handled the car as if he had been riding it from the moment he was born. I still couldn't understand how that thing worked. He just turned a key and then it started to make the noise and started to drive too. It was like magic.

There was a mirror in the car, that showed me Emma and Killian in the back. Killian had his arm around her and Emma laid against him, finally safe.

I looked down when Killian's eyes met mine in the mirror. Everyone had been so kind to me, even though I almost killed someone. Killian was the only one who acted normally. I could see that he wanted me gone. He didn't want me anywhere near Emma or even himself. I couldn't blame him for it at all.

"Mom!" A boy with light brown hair came running toward Emma and Killian when they walked in. "Mom, what happened to you?"

"I'm fine," Emma told her son. "There was an accident and I got stuck in an ice cave, but I'm fine now so you don't have to worry about me."

"It was more than just an accident."

I stopped in the middle of the doorway. Even though he was right, Killian's words hurt me. He was never going to forgive me for what happened, was he? Even if he did try to act normal, I knew what he really thought of me.

Emma's son looked at me and I quickly looked down. I was sure he wouldn't forgive me for nearly killing his mother either. I would really be surprised if he did.

The boy kept staring at me, but then finally he looked away again.

"Well, I'm happy you got out, Mom,"

What? I stared at the boy in surprise. There wasn't even a little glimpse of hate or anger in his eyes when he looked back at me. What was with these people?

"She will be fine before you know it, Henry," David told the boy. "Elsa, please come in. Can you help me get some blankets?"

Without a word, I followed him to the cabinet and took the blanket he held out for me. There was at least one thing I could do to make up for what I did. Of course, this wouldn't cover it, but I was very happy to help.

I covered Emma with the blanket and tucked her in while Killian held her close and rubbed over her arm to get her warmer. David tucked her in with another blanket and I quickly went back for the last one on the pile.

"Emma." David looked worried at his daughter as she closed her eyes and didn't move again.

"Hmm."

Emma's skin still was pale and blue. Even though she was safe now, I still had the slightest fear that she wouldn't survive.

"You okay?" David asked.

Emma didn't answer him. She lost the ability to talk once again from the cold.

"She's so cold," Killian said, still rubbing her arm and holding her close.

Suddenly, all the lights went on again as if Emma had used her magic. No one seemed to be surprised that the lights turned on without them doing something.

"Ah," David said, looking up at the lights.

Killian walked over to the corner of the room and brought some weird looking object over to Emma. He pushed a button and the thing started to make a soft zooming noise.

"Oh, that's good!" Emma sighed holding her hands against the object.

I raised my eyebrow and curiously came closer to the object. I wasn't even that close, but I already felt the warmth coming off of that thing like there was a fireplace built inside. I really hoped David would keep his promise and tell me more about this world.

"I'll go make some hot cocoa," Henry said.

"Wait..." Emma brought out before he could walk away.

"I know," Henry said. "With cinnamon."

Without a warning, Emma grabbed Henry and pulled him close in a hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help earlier, Kid," Emma sighed. She held Henry close as if she never wanted to let go of him again.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Henry answered. "I was already down one mother, and I won't go lower than that."

Henry pulled away from his mother and walked over to the kitchen to make hot cocoa... Whatever that was, it sounded like it was something made of chocolate.

I slightly smiled as I watched Henry taking care of his mother. I had just met Emma, but I already knew she had a wonderful family. This wasn't the kind of family I had.

I sighed. David might have known Anna, but he didn't know where he was. Now I had lost the necklace too. How were we going to find her?

"Elsa... You okay?" Emma asked me softly.

"Not only have I lost my sister, I've lost her necklace too," I told her. "Now I have nothing left of hers."

"Then let's find her."

David walked over to me with a crook in his hands and held it in front of me.

"What's that?" I asked him. "Will this help us find Anna?"

"It's a magical crook, that someone used to mark people," David answered. "The people she marked, could never escape from her. This woman marked Anna too because she was trying to help me."

Whoever this woman was, clearly she was in this town. I really wanted to punish her for hurting my sister, but that was not important right now. I was about to find Anna after all this time.

I looked at the crook, waiting for that thing to do something. But it didn't do anything. It didn't glow, it didn't make a sound and it didn't even show me a picture of Anna.

"I don't see anything," I said, losing all hope again.

"It should work," David said, staring at the crook.

"Maybe it's broken?" Killian suggested, who wasn't sarcastic or cold to me for the first time.

"Or does it mean something happened to her?" I asked.

I didn't want it to be true, but it was the only explanation. If David knew how that thing worked it should have worked that way. Tears filled my eyes as I lost the last bit of home I had. Anna probably wasn't alive anymore.

"Wait..." Emma suddenly said. "What's that sound?"

I held my breath and listened. Now that everyone was silent, I could hear a soft sound in the room. The crook started glowing at the rhythm of the sound. I knew exactly what kind of sound it was. There was no mistaking it.

"Is that a heartbeat?" I asked, growing hopeful again.

"It is," David answered relieved.

"We might not know where your sister is, but we know the most important thing," Emma said.

I nodded. "She's alive."

And I was going to find her. I didn't know how yet, but I was determined to find her. Though the first thing I would do tomorrow was freeing everyone here from my ice wall.

"Who's alive? Oh. Who are you?"

A young woman with short black hair came walking into the room and in surprise when she saw me.

"Uh, this is Elsa," David told the woman, putting an arm around her. "We're gonna find her sister. That's what this family does. We find people. We always do, because we really... Really don't like to give up."


	12. Chapter 12 - Emma

**Emma**

Mary Margaret smiled at Elsa and gave her a small nod.

"It's nice to meet you, Elsa," she said to her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw me and gasped. "Emma, what happened to you?"

"It's fine Mom," I quickly said before anyone else could say something. "I'm perfectly fine, just a little cold, but I'll live."

"Cold?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"Something happened because of me," Elsa said before I could tell her not to worry. "I can't always control my powers, but I managed to get her out before it was too late..."

"I see..." Mary Margaret said, looking awkwardly at Elsa.

Elsa looked down, feeling very uncomfortable with my mother.

"Maybe I should go..." she said. "David, thank you for trying to help me find Anna. I'm glad that you want to help, but you still don't owe me anything."

"Elsa, you don't have to go," I said when she turned around to leave. "Maybe it's better if you stay here with us."

"You think so?" Elsa asked me, not convinced. "I think it's safer for everyone when I'm not here, actually..."

"Oh, everything will be fine," Mary Margaret said, taking Elsa's hand. "I hope the couch will be good enough for you because we don't really have anything else."

"You really want me to stay here with you? After what happened..." Elsa looked confused form David to Mary Margaret, but they just smiled and nodded. "Well... I guess I can stay then if you really want me to... And a couch will be fine."

"Then that's settled," David said smiling. "I think we should all go to bed because it's very late."

Killian let go of me and stood up, but he didn't really want to.

"Aye, I suppose I should be going then," he said sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Swan."

He bowed down and kissed my cheek.

"Emma, there is one thing I need to know," Elsa suddenly said.

Killian stopped walking and turned around to her as if he thought that what she was going to say would be meant for him too.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Before David and Killian came, you were going to tell me something," Elsa answered. "You knew something about that urn I had been locked up in."

"Urn?" Killian asked. "You've been stuck in an urn?"

"Yes," Elsa said, glancing at him. "I don't know how long it has been, but when I was finally free from that urn, I ended up in this strange world. The urn fell on its side in a barn with some strange pattern on the floor."

"Bloody hell..." Killian whispered, staring shocked at Elsa. "That's impossible."

That exactly what I had thought when Elsa told me the story, but her description was detailed enough to know where she got out of the urn and where it really came from.

"You know about it too?" Elsa asked him with a lot of demand in her voice. "What do you know about it? Do you know who put me in there?"

"We have no idea who could have put you in there, Love," Killian answered. "But what we do know, might be too much for you."

"It won't," Elsa told him, not showing any fear or worry. "Look, I know you don't like me and I understand. You don't owe me anything, but if you know something... Please... Just tell me."

I looked up at Killian and he hesitated for a moment. His eyes met mine and kept looking at me, not knowing what to do. I sighed. It as up to me then, because Killian didn't seem to want to tell her.

"It's complicated, Elsa," I told her. "I don't even know what really happened... A couple of days ago, Killian and I fell through a time portal which took us thirty years back in time. Where we were about to go back to this time, there was an urn in the same room."

Elsa's eyes widened and she looked shocked from me to Killian.

"What are you saying?" she asked, even though she knew very well what I was saying.

"That urn you were stuck in was probably the same, Love," Killian answered.

Elsa blinked and kept looking from me to Killian. She looked at us as if she was hoping for us to tell her it was just a joke. But of course, neither of us did.

"So I came here from the past?" Elsa asked me, her voice pitching. "What does that mean? Is Anna even here? Is there another version of me somewhere?"

"I don't know," I told her, feeling sorry for her. "I'm sorry, Elsa, that's all we know. We didn't take the urn with us on purpose, but it must have fallen with us through the portal."

Elsa stared at us and didn't say a word. Suddenly, snow started to fly all around her and a cold air was filling the room. She was losing control over her powers again. Everyone stared at her and didn't do anything to help her or make her stop.

I raised myself up and pushed Killian away when I wanted to stop me. I had to do it. I could do something to make her feel better.

"Elsa," I said as I took her hands. "Don't worry, it's all going to be okay."

Elsa blinked and tears filled her eyes.

"Is it?" she asked. "I'm from the past... I'm not even supposed to be here!"

"You came here by accident," I told her, "and you weren't the only one who came with us through the portal. The only difference was that I knew I was taking her with me. If I had known that urn contained an actual person, I would have taken it with me too."

"Why?" Elsa asked me confused. "You never even knew me."

"Because I would never let a person die or be in a prison for the rest of their lives" I answered. "And it doesn't matter that you are from the past. Anna is somewhere in this timeline and we'll find her."

Finally, Elsa noticed the snow flying around her too. She gasped and waved her hand, ashamed of letting her powers go out of control again.

"I'm so sorry," she sighed helplessly. "I didn't mean to do that... It happens when I'm worried."

"It's okay, Elsa," Mary Margaret told her. "It's just a little bit of snow, it will dry up soon enough."

"You are all reacting to this very different from the way they reacted to it in my world," Elsa slowly said. "People were afraid of me and some even think I am a monster."

"That's just rubbish," I said, without even asking for the reason why they called her a monster. "And I'm not only saying then because I have magic too. Unless you have done something terrible, and by that, I mean killed a bunch of people, they have no right to call you a monster."

Elsa looked down as if she did kill people in the past.

"It could have killed people," she sighed. "The first time people found out, I lost complete control."

"But it all was good in the end again, wasn't it?" I asked her, not willing to believe that she would kill someone.

It was strange how must I trusted her already, even though we only knew each other for a couple of hours. But I could just see that she needed help. Not only with finding her sister, but controlling her powers. Maybe, if she would trust me too, we would be able to help each other to get control of our powers.

"It was," Elsa admitted. "And most people aren't afraid of me anymore either, but I don't know if that's because I am their queen, or because they trust me... I suppose I'll never know until everyone turns against me."

"Well, you really shouldn't worry about that," David told her. "I don't think anyone can keep up an act long enough to never show their true selves."

"Now stop worrying about anything, Elsa," I said when Elsa opened her mouth. "Let's take one step at a time. The most important thing is that we find your sister. We'll see what happens after that."

Elsa still had her mouth open and blinked at me. Then she shut it and sighed.

"Emma, somehow you are a lot like Anna," she said. "She also always knew the right thing to say if she wanted to make me stop arguing."

"I'm kind of good with that too," I said, smiling. "And that's not only with you."


	13. Chapter 13 - Elsa

**Elsa**

"Elsa! Elsa, wake up!"

I gasped for breath and flew up when I was woken up from my dream. My nightmare... I could still see the image of Anna and Kristoff as two solid ice sculptures clearly as if they were still right in front of me.

Tears streamed down my face. Even though I knew it was just a dream, it all seemed so real. And with my powers, it was something that could have happened for real...

I felt a warm hand on mine and I looked down. Emma was sitting on her knees next to the couch, looking worried at me.

"Elsa, are you okay?" she asked.

My eyes widened when I noticed my environment. Everything was frozen and it was snowing in the whole house. I shook my head and threw the blanket off me. I had made a mistake to stay here. I should have left, even when they told me I could stay. I shouldn't have gone with them in the first place!

"No," I said to answer Emma's question. "I'm so sorry, Emma!"

Without waiting for an answer, I jumped off the couch and ran to the door. I had to get out of this place as soon as I could. They weren't even safe from me when I was sleeping!

Emma ran after me and before I could open the door, she grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Woah," Emma said surprised. "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I can't stay here, Emma!" I said helplessly as I tried to free my hand from hers. "I have to leave."

"Why not?" Emma asked, still not letting me go.

"Look what I'm doing to your house," I said, making a gesture around the room. "This happened, only because I had a nightmare. I'm a danger to everyone!"

"No you're not," Emma said, without even looking at the chaos I created. "It was just a nightmare anyone can have those. Yes, I admit that a nightmare isn't supposed to freeze your whole house... But it's not a good thing for you to go now. I can help you to control your powers again."

"No you can't," I argued. "I know you managed to stop me from losing complete control this evening, but you can't control your own powers either. Anna is the only one who can help me."

"Anna isn't here to help you now," Emma threw back at me. "I know you're scared. You're in a world you don't know and you've just found out you came from the past to this world. But you don't know anything about this world and that's even more reason to stay here. Running around in a world you don't know won't help you find your sister... Elsa, I can at least try to help you if you would let me."

Finally, I turned my head to look at her. I really didn't understand the fact that she wanted to help me so badly. After almost freezing to death in an ice cave that I created, she should be the one to be most afraid of me. But here she was, just looking at me calmly and not showing the slightest hint of fear. She pretended like it never happened.

"Why do you want to help me so badly?" I asked her.

"I guess it's kind of my job," Emma slowly answered, finally letting go of my hand now that she had my attention. "I mean, I am the savior after all and I have to give everyone their happy ending."

"You don't have to..." I started, but Emma raised her hand to stop me.

"But I also know what it feels like to have powers you can't always control," she continued. "To be honest, sometimes I wish I didn't have those powers."

I shook my head. Emma had told me she couldn't control her powers before, but it wasn't the same. Her powers weren't the same as mine. I couldn't imagine her hurting anyone.

"It's different, Emma," I said, turning around again. "You never killed anyone with your powers. I'm sure you never even hurt anyone with them either."

I put my hand on the doorknob, ready to open it and leave forever. This was the last time Emma would see me and that was for her own good.

"Did _you_ ever kill anyone with your powers?" Emma asked before I could leave. "Because if you're referring to me: I'm still alive and I'm perfectly fine. I'm not even wounded."

I bit my lip and stayed with my back towards Emma so she wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. I hadn't killed anyone with my powers, but I almost did... More than once. Anna was lucky that sisterly love counted as true love, or else she would have been frozen forever.

"I did endanger you," I answered with my voice trembling. "If David wouldn't have happened to know Anna, you would have been dead because of me."

Emma placed her warm hand on my shoulder and I did my best not to start trembling. Why didn't Emma want to let me go?

"Elsa, I have been through a lot worse than just being stuck in an ice cave," she said. "I've fought a dragon when I didn't even know about my powers yet... I fought trolls, saved my son from someone who wanted to have his heart... That ice cave wasn't going to kill me, because if David wouldn't have known Anna, we would have found another way to free us. There's always another way."

I turned to look at Emma.

"Is there?" I asked. Emma just nodded and I sighed. "Do you really think you can help me, Emma?"

Snow was still falling around us and it was worse then it was last night. Emma hadn't seen the worst of me yet.

"Well, I can at least try," Emma said smiling. "And I meant what I said. Running around in a world you don't know, is not going to save you."

"So what do you think is going to help me?" I asked, still not convinced of her ability to help me.

"Well, I don't know yet," Emma answered honestly. "But do know what you need now to calm down. Something warm and sweet."

"What are you talking about, Emma?" I asked confused as Emma took my hand again and guided me back to the couch.

"Hot cocoa," Emma answered with a grin. "It's a chocolate flavored drink and here we always have it with wiped cream and cinnamon."

I smiled and slowly sat down on the couch. I guessed the fact that it was chocolate when Henry started making that for her this same evening. Now I was going to taste it for myself and it sounded even more delicious with wiped cream and cinnamon.

"Well, I do like chocolate..." I slowly said.

With a grin, Emma walked to the kitchen and got two mugs out of the cabinet.

"Who doesn't?"

Within a few minutes, Emma handed me a big mug filled with hot cocoa. The smell was so delicious that I couldn't wait to drink it. Carefully, I took a small sip and groaned, closing my eyes. That was the best drink I've ever had in my whole life.

I wondered if I could find the right ingredients for it in Aerendale so I could make it there. Anna would absolutely love it too. I didn't even have to ask her that question.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Emma suddenly asked.

"About what?" I asked her curiously.

"About your dream," Emma calmly answered. "The best way to get over a nightmare is to talk about it. Don't keep it all to yourself when you have someone to talk to."

I hesitated. Maybe Emma was right... Maybe I did need to tell her to get it off my chest. What was the worst that could happen anyway?

"I was in my castle, back in Arendale," I started, pulling up my knees and staring into the distance. "I walked into a room and saw two big pieces of ice, shaped into people."

"So?" Emma asked, looking at me with much interest. "What happened then?"

"As I took a closer look at them I realized they weren't just ice shaped into people... They _were_ people. They were Anna and Kristoff."

Tears filled my eyes again as I relived the scene that happened before Emma woke me up.

"There was nothing I could do," I continued with my voice trembling. "I tried to thaw them, but nothing worked. It didn't even lift a little bit of the snow and ice in the rooms. I didn't know what happened to them, but I know that it was my fault. They were frozen because of me and I couldn't save them!"

I regretted telling Emma what happened. I had thought it would help me calm down, but I was back in the stage where I was before.

"Hey, it's okay, Elsa," Emma softly said, putting her arm around me. "It was just a dream. None of that happened."

"How can I be sure?" I asked, too afraid to look at her. "I don't know where they are... What if something did happen to them?"

"We do know that at least Anna is still alive," Emma pointed out to me. "Yes, maybe something did happen, but that doesn't mean you have to worry now. We're gonna find Anna. Her and Kristoff."

I turned my head to look at her and wiped my tears away. I was acting weird without any reason. Emma was right. It was just a dream and even though it sounded so real, I never had a dream that showed me the future before. Why would it be different now? I looked up and noticed it was still snowing around me. But Emma had managed to calm me down once again, so now I needed to repay her by taking away the ice and snow I created.

I took a deep breath and without even saying a word, I gave my mug to Emma. Emma looked at me in surprise but took the mug from me without even asking me what I was going to do.

I stood up, spread my arms and closed my eyes. I had to be able to do it. I didn't need Anna with me, because just knowing she was alive should be enough for me.

I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw the snow flying up to the ceiling. Soon, it all gathered in a big ball and it disappeared. Even the ice was gone and everything was back the way it used to be.

Emma grinned and gave me back my mug when I sat back down next to her.

"See?" she asked. "I told you I could help you control your powers."

I smiled, but I still wasn't feeling completely comfortable in a world I didn't know.

"Emma, are you sure you don't want me to go?" I asked her, just to be sure. "I mean, I guess I can find some other place to sleep. Even if it's outside."

"Elsa, if we didn't want you to stay here, we would never have let you in the first place," Emma said. "We had seen your magic and we all knew that something like this might happen. Now stop worrying about the fact that you're a danger to us and let us be the judge of that."

I smiled and looked down, not knowing what to say back to her. She really was a lot like Anna. You could almost say that she was the Anna in this timeline...

"Thank you, Emma," I said smiling.

I thought it was a very strange coincidence that I ended up here. David knew both Kristoff and Anna and I had never heard of him... But then I came to this strange world and the first person I met, was his daughter.

"That's what friends are for," Emma only answered.

I looked at her in surprise and blinked. So she already saw me as a friend, even though she didn't know me that much? It was ironic that my first friend was someone who nearly got killed by my powers.

I gave Emma a half-hearted smile and took another sip from my drink.

"I never really had a friend," I sighed.

It wasn't really something I should have said to her, but I didn't know what else to say. I really did never have a friend. Maybe Kristoff, but that was different.

"Well, you do now," Emma just said with a smile. "I know I can't replace your sister, but I can at least be your friend."

I chuckled at her joke and shook my head.

"No one can replace Anna," I said. "Anna is... She's always there for me and she puts my happiness before her own. She left to find out what happened to our parents because I had found something in my mother's diary. They were afraid and they wanted to get rid of my powers... Anna left on the day she was supposed to get married."

I didn't know why I was telling Emma all of that, but it felt very relieving to get it off my chest. Now I finally had someone to talk to when Anna wasn't with me. Even though we would have to get back to Aerendale when I found Anna and Kristoff.

"Sounds like she can't be happy if you are not happy," Emma concluded. "Is that the time when you got stuck in that urn?"

I bit my lip and thought about it for a moment. Nothing came to me. I knew Anna had left, but I didn't know who put me in that urn...

"I don't know..." I answered. "I mean, I know it must have happened after Anna left, but I don't remember. I remember watching Anna leave and then I was suddenly stuck in that urn... The time in between that is just... Just a black hole I can't seem to fill up."

"Whoever put you in there, they must have taken your memories," Emma said, not even thinking about what it could be.

"But how am I going to find Anna, if I don't know what happened?" I asked, feeling panic coming up again. "I watched Anna leave and that's all I can remember. I don't know if she came back, or if she still is in that other place..."

"Don't panic now, Elsa," Emma quickly said. "Let's take one step at a time. I might not know who put you in that urn, but I do know where it came from. The owner of the castle we were in, is the same man who owns the shop where you found Anna's necklace. We can ask him about it tomorrow."

"You're sure he knows more about this?" I asked her, not convinced.

"Well, he does always claim to know everything," Emma answered with a grin and a wink. "So let's test that ability of his tomorrow, shall we?"

Even though I was confused and scared, I couldn't help to laugh at her joke. Suddenly, my head started to feel light and I yawned, feeling tired again.

"I hope he knows more," I said during the yawn, stretching myself out.

"We'll see," Emma answered. "But I think it's time for us to go back to bed now. We won't find your sister with exhausting ourselves."

I nodded and quickly finished my hot cocoa. Emma immediately took the mug from me and put them in the sink as I picked up the blanket from the floor.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Emma asked as I curled myself up and already closed my eyes.

"No, I think I'll be fine," I answered, yawning, still with my eyes closed. "Thank you, Emma."

"Anytime," Emma answered softly.

I heard a click and the room went pitch black again. Within a few minutes, I fell back to sleep and this time, there were no nightmares at all.


	14. Chapter 14 - Emma

**Emma**

The bright sunlight came through the curtains and I rolled myself on my back, groaning sleepily. Luckily, Elsa hadn't had any more of those nightmares. At least, not that I knew of. I hadn't heard her scream again and the air didn't feel cold either.

I yawned and opened my eyes, blinking against the brightness. When my eyes were used to the brightness, I set up and climbed out off bed. I carefully looked into my parent's room, but they still seemed to be asleep.

I smiled and walked down the stairs. I was happy that they hadn't noticed anything about what happened last night. I was already happy that they let Elsa stay, but making snow and ice because of a nightmare, might have changed the case. I hoped this wouldn't happen to her every night.

When I came down, Elsa was still sleeping on the couch. She lay curled up on her side with a slight smile as if she was having a good dream this time.

The peaceful silent didn't last long. Henry came running down the stairs, making a lot of noise as he did.

"Henry!" I hissed in a whispering tone. "Everyone is still sleeping. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Sorry, Mom," Henry said, not even trying to keep his voice down. "I have to go to my other mon's house. I thought about what grandpa said last night and I don't want to give up on her. I don't need breakfast. I'll either eat with her or I'll come back later."

Before I could stop him, he rushed to the door and slammed it shut. I heard Elsa groan and she moved. I sighed. Great, it looked like Henry had woken our guest up.

"Good morning," Elsa said, yawning as she looked over her shoulder to look at me.

"Good morning," I said back. "Sorry about that. I didn't want to wake you up, but Henry was in such a hurry to leave."

"It's okay," Elsa asked, smiling. "Don't worry about it. I heard what he said and I'm happy that he's not going to give up on his... Other Mom?"

"Adopted," I answered. "Long story short: I gave him up for adoption when he was born, Regina adopted him, Henry came to find me when he was ten years old... And here we are."

Elsa chuckled. "I see," she said. "Isn't it strange to know you have to share him with someone else?"

"You have no idea how many times we fought about him," I answered, also chuckling. "But we decided to live with it because our fighting was only something bad for Henry."

Elsa nodded slowly and curled her legs up as I walked over to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Emma, can I ask you something?" I looked at Elsa expectingly and she took the hint. "I believe the fact that you are David's and Mary Margaret's daughter but how are you..."

She stopped in the middle of the question and looked down. Obviously, she thought asking me that question would be something too personal.

"How are we the same age?" I finished her question. "That's a long story..."

I grabbed a pan out of the cabinet and started making the mix for the pancakes. I didn't even know how to tell her, because it was still confusing for me too. Even though I finally excepted and loved them, it was still complicated.

Elsa stood up and walked over to me.

"Do you want to tell me?" she asked, very interested in my story. "You don't have to if you don't want to, though."

"A curse," I answered, grabbing the milk out of the fridge. "There was a curse cast over the other world. Over the world where I was born. They couldn't stop the curse anymore, but I could when I was old enough. They put me through a portal when I was just born, that took me to this world. The curse created Storybrooke and it took them here, but until I arrived, time stood still. I got here when I was twenty-eight."

"So time stood still for twenty-eight years?" Elsa asked interestedly. "Did you know who you really were?"

"I never did," I answered. "Through the years, I lost my belief in magic and fairytale. I didn't believe Henry when he came to find me and told me I was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. But in the end, I managed to break the curse by waking my son from a sleeping curse with true loves kiss."

"What about the person who cast the curse?" Elsa asked curiously. "Were you able to defeat them?"

Oh god, how was I going to explain that to her? Was she even going to believe that someone who casts a terrible curse would be capable of turning good?

"Well, not exactly," I admitted. "She's still alive and she lives among us. It's Regina."

Elsa's eyes widened and she looked at me in shock. "Henry's other mother?"

I nodded. "She has turned good. The last villain we had to face, was defeated by her. I promise she's good now."

"I believe you," Elsa said with a smile. "I believe that some people can change, so you don't have to defend her."

"Good," I said relieved. "But you have to watch your step around her and don't make her angry. If you do that, then you should be hoping it doesn't make her evil again."

It was out before I even realized I was saying. I had hinted about what I did without even wanting it... Elsa nodded and to my relief, she didn't ask any questions about it.

"Regina seems to be a strong woman," Elsa slowly said. "I heard people on the street saying that she managed to get rid of my snowman."

"She did," I nodded, happy that Elsa changed the subject instead of asking more about my past. "She destroyed it."

"How?" Elsa asked confused. "How did she destroy my magic... You aren't the only one with magic in this town, are you Emma? Regina has magic too."

"Yes, she does," I said, nodding. "There's more than just me and Regina too. Mr. Gold, the man who had your necklace in his shop, has magic too. And we also have some fairies here. There used to be a werewolf too, but she went back to the other world because she didn't feel like she belonged here."

Elsa looked at me in surprise.

"A werewolf?" she asked. "Well, I thought this town was strange, but I've heard about the things you just told me. Fairies... Werewolves... Though I've never seen one."

"They're all people from the other world, Elsa," I pointed out. "They all came from the same world you came from. Even I did, even though I never even spend the night there."

"Right..." Elsa answered, still a little confused.

Elsa kept staring at me as I started to mix the batter and dropped a big spoon full in the pan. I looked at her and smiled, knowing exactly why she looked so curiously at me.

"Pancakes," I told her. "It's a kind of breakfast that's very popular in this world. When you taste one, I think you will like it just as much as I do."

Elsa grinned and sniffed for a moment to smell the pancakes.

"Well, it already smells delicious," she said. "I would be happy to try one."

"Ah, you're already getting to know the most magical kind of breakfast," David said jokingly as he and Mary Margaret walked down the stairs to join us. "If you don't like them, I'll sacrifice myself to eat them all."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes at my father. It was such a stupid joke a dad would make, but it still made me laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll make enough for all of us," I told him as I flipped the first pancake.

"Is Henry still asleep?" Mary Margaret asked curiously as she looked around the room to find him.

"No, he went to Regina's house," I answered. "He's going to push her until she opens up to him. Hopefully, he won't get in danger because of that."

"What happened to Regina if I may ask?" Elsa asked curiously.

I bit my lip and looked at the pancake that was still baking, pretending that I had too.

"I made a mistake..." I answered, a little worried if telling her would be the right thing.

"Well, anyone can make mistakes," Elsa answered, not noticing that everyone was suddenly quiet. "What happened to make her put up walls against her own son?"

I looked up at her and sighed. I didn't even know what to do, but just like she told her nightmare to me... Maybe I should trust her with my secret.

"Remember that I told you I brought someone else back from the past?" I asked her slowly.

"Yes, I remember," Elsa answered. "You knew you were taking her, but you didn't know you took me. What about her?"

"I took her with me because, in the past, she was going to get killed by the evil queen," I answered. "I wanted to save her, so I took her with me but... I didn't know who she really was."

I left out the detail that Regina was, in fact, the evil queen. That was too much information for now and it didn't matter. Regina wasn't that person anymore.

"Who was she really?" Elsa asked, pushing me to tell her. "Someone Regina didn't like?"

"Her boyfriend's dead wife," I brought out, looking away from Elsa.

There was no other way to tell her than that. Elsa blinked in surprise and didn't answer me.

"It was an accident, Emma," Mary Margaret said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault that it happened."

"Yes, Mom, it was," I argued. "I took Marian back when I could just have freed her and let her live her life back in the other timeline. But I had to go and take her with me to Storybrooke."

"You thought it was the right thing to do," Elsa said to my surprise. "People can make mistakes when they think they're doing the right thing."

I looked down. "But Regina hates me now and the reason she hides, is because of me," I sighed. "She doesn't even want to see her own son."

"She'll get over it," Elsa said. "I don't know if she'll get over the fact that you brought her back, but she will let Henry in again."

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

It was quite ironic how our roles were suddenly switched. Now I was the one who was desperate and she tried to make me feel better.

"Because I've been there too," Elsa answered. "I've tried to hide and Anna wouldn't let me. She pushed through until I gave in and I'm sure Henry can do the same to Regina. You don't have to worry about it yet."

I smiled, feeling a lot better after Elsa's statement. Maybe she was right... Maybe Henry would be able to push through Regina's walls. I couldn't imagine Regina hiding from Henry for long anyway.

"Thank you, Elsa," I said, putting the first pancake on a plate. "I needed that."

"I suppose that's what friends are for," Elsa answered with a little wink.

I chuckled and nodded. It was new for me to have a friend too. Yes, maybe I had a lot of friends in Storybrooke, but it was different. I only had one real friend in my life before and that didn't work out.

I sighed and wondered what had become of Lilly. I regretted leaving her behind so much. I wished that time-traveling portal could take me to the time I let her down so I could make things right again. But it was so long ago. It could never be fixed again.

"Emma, I was thinking," Elsa started, not noticing I was lost in thoughts. "Can you take me to the town line again, so I can take down the whole wall? I don't think it's fair of me to keep it up, because now no one can leave..."

"Well, we were never able to leave anyway," I told her, to make her feel better. "Every time someone crossed the line, something happened to them. But now that we have defeated Zelena, maybe we can leave for a change... Anyway, maybe it would be better to take the wall down because I don't want people to panic."

"Neither do I," Elsa sighed. "I shouldn't have put up that wall in the first place."

"Well, it happened and there's no point of regretting it now," I told her, handing her the plate with the pancake. "We'll get rid of that thing after breakfast."


	15. Chapter 15 - Elsa

**Elsa**

There was one thing I found out about storybrook in a short time. Their good was surprisingly delicious even though some of them sounded very weird. When Emma had said we were having pancakes for breakfast, I didn't know what to expect, but it tasted very great. I got why people loved to eat them in this world.

Now that I had been in one of those cars once before, it didn't bother me that much when I had to get into Emma's car. I recognized the car that Emma walked to and I bit my lip. Even when we hadn't met each other, I had done something already. It was the car that I had been looking at and froze because I lost control.

"So," Emma said, looking at me as I fastened my seatbelt. "Let's get rid of that thing then. After that we can go back to Gold's shop and get to the bottom of where your sister is now."

"I hope he can at least tell us a little bit more," I said, not convinced he really knew where she was. "But if that necklace was in his shop, he must know where he got it."

"Maybe he did..." Emma said slowly. "But his shop was created by the curse and a lot of things just appeared the moment the curse was cast... Maybe he doesn't know where it came from after all."

"Well, it's the first place we can go looking," I answered, not willing to loose hope again. "I'm sure there must be someone who knows what really happened to her. And if that urn was in his castle the in the past, then I am convinced he at least can tell me more about that."

"Yes, I agree with that," Emma nodded, turning her key.

Automatically I jumped when her car started to make that noise again, but I was getting used to it already. It wouldn't take long for me to stop being scared of that thing.

It didn't take long for Emma to stop at the town line again. She turned her key once more and the noise stopped. I followed her example and got out of the car as quick as I could. Emma walked over to the wall and started staring at it. Now that she wasn't locked up in it, she seemed to be impressed by it.

"You did this," Emma said, looking at me sideways. "You might not always control it, but this is amazing and... Unique. And you said you're the only one who has this power."

"That's probably a good thing for everyone," I answered, confused by Emma's sudden interest.

"And you," Emma said smiling. "I mean this is kind of... Cool."

I looked at her sideways and couldn't help to laugh at it. Cool was probably something they said if it looked great or amazing, but this was cool in another way. Emma grinned when she realized what she said.

"Pun intended," she just said.

"Well, regardless, there's no need for a barrier anymore," I said, not willing to let this town be prissoners any longer. "Let me take it down."

I raised my hands and within a second, magic came out of my hands. Now that I had Emma with me, I somehow could control it too. I smiled determined to take the wall down. It felt good to be able to use my magic without Anna near me.

That good feeling faded away within a few seconds. I was using my magic, but the wall didn't even shrink a little bit. It was like that wall fought against my own magic.

"Why can't I bring it down?" I asked confused, dropping my hands. "There's no reason this thing should be staying frozen. I'm the only one with this power. I should be able to undo it."

"So, what's keeping this thing up?" Emma asked confused, staring at the wall.

"I don't know," I answered helplessly. "It's like someone is trying to keep this thing up and somehow they are succeeding in it too..."

Emma kept staring at the wall for a few seconds, but then turned to me.

"There's no point in staring at the wall," she said. "We'll find a way out, but right now, we have to go to Gold's shop to find out more about Anna and that urn. It's time to confront the dark one with this..."

I gasped when Emma said his name. She couldn't be serious about that...

"The dark one?" I asked shocked. "Mr. Gold was the dark one in the other world? Emma are you sure it's a good idea to ask him? Do you think he'll help us?"

"You've met him too?" Emma asked a little awkwardly.

"No, I've never seen him before," I answered honestly. "But everyone has heard of him. I would like to never see him, because he's a dangerous man."

"I know what kind of man he used to be in the other world, Elsa," Emma sighed, taking my hand and pulling me with her to the car. "I know about his dangerous deals and the fact that he doesn't care about anyone but himself... But right now it's the only place we can go. And besides, he has changed."

"Has he?" I asked, not convinced this time.

It was already hard to believe that someone who would cast a curse would become good, but I believed Emma on her word for that. But the dark one turning good? That was something I wouldn't believe unless I saw it myself.

"Yes," Emma answered curtly. "He actually sacrificed himself to save this whole town. Maybe it was just to save his son and the woman he loved, but he did save us all. Look, I don't expect you to believe me when I say he changed, but you don't have to be afraid of him. I won't let anything happen."

I opened my mouth to argue with her again, but shut it again and sighed. It really was the only place to go. But she was also right about the fact that I was afraid of him...

"Do you think he would tell us the truth?" I asked her, a little calmer. "The Dark one I heard of can't be trusted..."

"I don't know if he'll tell the truth," Emma answered honestly. "But there is something you don't know about me. I never knew about my powers until recently, but I did have something with me all those years. I have a super power that let's me see when someone is lying. I just have to look at him and I'll know if he's telling you the truth or not. There is nothing to worry about."

"That's kind of an interesting super power..." I said, quite impressed with Emma. "How did you find out about that?"

"I don't know," Emma answered. "I've just always had it. I noticed that it worked when I was a little girl and eventually I used it for my work. It's easy to track down people when you know when they're lying."

I chuckled. "Well, I suppose we should see Gold anyway then..." I said, sighing. "I hope we can at least have something to go on."

Emma nodded with a smile, knowing that she won me over. Without a word, I walked back to the car and sat back inside. I still was afraid of what was going to happen, but after what Emma told me what she did as a saviour, I was sure her powers were very strong.

"Alright, let's go to Gold's shop," Emma sighed, sounding like she didn't really want to go. "I'll give the others a call. I guess the news about the huge wall surrounding the town will come to everyone's notice soon..."

"What will happen if they do?" I asked her curriously as she grabbed something out of her pocket.

Emma pushed a couple of buttons on the thing and held it against her ear, while she glanced at me sideways.

"Then they will assume there is a new villain in town," Emma said honestly. "And I am actually afraid that there is, but it's another one then they will think..."


	16. Chapter 16 - Emma

**Emma**

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've never seen her before in my life."

Elsa, Killian and I were standing in Golds shop, demanding an explanation. After I called the others to tell what was going on, Killian insisted on coming with us. Even though I really didn't want it, there was no time to argue, so I didn't stop him. I wondered if the reason was that he wanted to be with me, or that he didn't trust Elsa with me alone after what happened yesterday.

I looked at gold and narrowed my eyes. He might have saved us from Pan and came back from the dead. He might love Belle, but he was still the dark one. I was not going to fall for his claim just like that, because I had proof that he was holding out on us.

"So how'd she end up inside your urn inside your secret vault of terror?" I asked him.

Gold looked back at me offended like I didn't have a reason to distrust him.

"Look, if you really want to know how she wound up there, she's standing right beside you, Miss Swan," He curtly said. "Why don't you simply ask her yourself?"

"She did," Elsa said before I could answer him myself. "But I can't remember. Something happened to my memories."

"Well, an all-too-common affliction 'round these parts," Gold said. "Pity. But as you can see, many objects fall into my possession... urns, necklaces, all manner of things. I can't know the history behind all of them."

"Unless there is something in it for you. Right, Mate," Killian immediately said not buying anything of his story.

"Yeah, well, that may have been true once," Gold admitted. "But recently my life has been... Turned upside down. I've lost a son. I've gained a wife. So you might say... I've decided to turn over a new leaf."

Yeah right! Maybe it was true that he loved Belle and he did try to be good, but he tried that a lot of times. He tried that for Belle before and for Neal. Somehow he always chose the wrong path.

"Don't forget about my superpower," I warned him. "I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

And that was just what I was about to do. Something was wrong and I was certain about it.

"How about I do you one better?" Gold asked, quite offended that we didn't believe him. "Let's simply have Belle use the dagger on me."

Belle gasped, took his hand and shook her head in shock.

"No," she stammered. "No, rumple you don't... you don't have to do that."

I felt a little sympathy to Belle. She put all her trust in him and she truly believed that Gold had changed. But as much as I wanted to believe it too, I wasn't convinced yet.

"No, no. no." Rumple said, insisting on proving his innocence. "Miss Swan wants proof, and I'm happy to cooperate."

Belle looked at me for a moment and I bit my lip. I had no intention of dragging her into this, but Gold had a point. If I really wanted to know if he told the truth, the Dagger was the best option.

"Fine," Belle sighed, opening her bag and getting the dagger. She raised it and turned around to face Gold. "I command you, Dark One, to tell them the truth."

"The truth is..." He paused momentarily and looked at Elsa. "Just as I said. I had no idea there was someone inside there. I know nothing about Elsa or her sister. But I wish you all the luck finding her."

I glanced at Elsa to see how she dealt with that information. Elsa stared at Gold and blinked. Tears filled her eyes and she bit her lip, trying not to cry. Without a word. She spun around and walked out of the shop. Killian and I immediately followed her, making sure she was okay.

"Elsa..." I started.

"It's no use, Emma," Elsa interrupted me. "Every time I find something that gives me a clue to Anna it's a dead end. I'm never going to find her... What if she isn't even in this world?"

"Then we'll find her in another world," I told her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Elsa, before I came to Storybrooke, it was my job to find people. I can say I was pretty good at it, so I'm not giving up on finding her yet."

Elsa looked up at me and blinked. "Your job was finding people?" she asked. "You mean like missing people? Like lost children or something?"

"No," I answered. "I had to find people who skipped prison and put them behind bars in the end. It was kind of fun to do actually."

Elsa chuckled and nodded. "I can imagine that." she took a deep breath and wiped her tears away.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well, I don't know yet..." I honestly answered. "But we'll think of something we can do, I promise."

"Perhaps we'd better take her to safety first," Killian said, pointing to the other side of the street.

People were rushing over to each other and talking about something like there was something very wrong. There was only one explanation for it. They had noticed the wall and already were afraid that someone was trying to kill them.

Elsa bit her lip and looked down, thinking exactly the same as I did. Without a word, I grabbed her hand and dragged her with me. There was no time to argue with Elsa or make her feel better. We had to get her away before people would start to notice her.

Elsa followed me in silence, but I could feel the cold air coming from her and I knew she had lost control again. I sighed but didn't look at her. When this was over, the first thing I would do was getting her to control her powers.

I was in such a rush, that I didn't look where I was going. Before I could stop it I bumped into someone.

"Hey, can you watch out?"

I didn't have to look up to know who it was. Of course, I had bumped into Regina. As if the problems we already had weren't enough yet. I was sure Regina was going to make a scene when she saw Elsa.

"Sorry, Regina," I quickly said. "I wasn't looking where I was going, but we're in a rush so..."

"Who is that?" Regina interrupted me.

I sighed in frustration. "That's Elsa," I answered. "She's looking for her sister here and I'm going to help her find her."

Regina raised her eyebrow. "This woman doesn't belong here," she said very rudely. "Where did she come from? Is this someone else you couldn't leave behind in the other timeline."

"They didn't know they took me with them," Elsa defended me before I could answer. "I'm actually happy that it happened because that was the only way I was able to get out of that urn."

Regina looked at her with a look that said 'how dare you to speak to me when I'm not speaking to you'. For a moment she looked like the Evil Queen again. I wondered if Henry succeeded to get her to open up to him. I hoped she did, but then she would probably be a lot happier...

Finally, Regina noticed the snow and ice around Elsa. She looked down and saw the Ice spreading out to all of us.

"So this is the person you want to help?" she asked sarcastically. "Maybe you should reconsider your judgment."

"Why?" I asked, defending Elsa on my turn. "We also had magic we couldn't control and yours was a lot worse than hers."

"I was always able to control my magic," Regina snapped at me. "Everything that happened was supposed to happen. What I meant was that Henry told me you have been stuck in an ice cave last night that nearly killed you. I reckon that person was her?"

I cursed in my head. Why would Henry tell her something like that? I thought he was taking it all well, but clearly, he didn't like Elsa for what happened either.

"It was an accident," I sighed, wondering how many people I had to tell that before they finally trusted her. "And she got me out before it was too late."

"Well, I don't think you should be helping her after that even if it was just an accident," Regina argued. "Maybe you should keep yourself safe from her, instead of keeping her safe from others."

I narrowed my eyes. Regina still hated me and this time she took it all out on Elsa. Why couldn't she just keep ignoring me, instead of making me feel bad?

"Thanks for the tip, Regina," I said sarcastically. "But I think I can take perfect care of myself. I know you hate me, but you don't have to drag her into it."

After these words, I grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her with me, away from Regina. Killian followed us, also not saying a word.

"Are you okay, love?" Killian asked me when we were away from Regina.

"I'm fine," I curtly said. "Let's go to the police station. Elsa can be safe there and maybe we could find something about Anna or the person who is keeping up that wall there."

Luckily, both Elsa and Killian got the hint and didn't push me to say that I was not okay. The truth was actually that I was not fine... Not just because of the fact that Regina was being mean to me, but I still was afraid she would turn back into the evil queen. Also, what she said about Elsa made a little sense... But I didn't want to let her down.

"She did have a point about me, you know," Elsa suddenly said when we walked into the office at the police station. "That ice wall was created by me and you did nearly die in that ice cave."

"Elsa, we talked about that last night," I sighed tiredly because she still wouldn't believe in herself. "I'm fine and I'm not gonna break my promise about helping you. No matter what anyone thinks about you."

"I know..." Elsa sighed too. "But Regina does have a point. It may have been an accident, but anyone else would stay far away from me because of that. My powers are dangerous."

"Maybe they are," I honestly answered. "But that's exactly the reason why you shouldn't be alone."

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment, my phone rang. I jumped and quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I hoped the others had already found the person who really was keeping up the ice wall.

"Have you found anything?" I asked, without even looking who called me.

" _Emma, we have a problem,"_ Mary Margaret's voice sounded through the phone.

Didn't we always?

"What's wrong, Mom?" I asked, readying myself to fight off another villain. "What happened?"

" _I don't even understand what happened,"_ Mary Margaret answered, sounding very afraid and helpless. _"_ _We were having the meeting and suddenly Marian passed out."_

I raised my eyebrow, slightly relieved that there wasn't a villain involved yet. Maybe it was just the fact that she came from a different time and actually should be 30 years older.

"Is she okay?" I asked. "I think everything will be fine. You can ask her more when she wakes up."

" _Emma..."_ Mary Margaret said, still with fear. _"_ _It's like she is freezing from the inside. She is turning blue and there is literally ice on her."_

My eyes widened and I shook my head, not able to believe what happened. Elsa's snowman had attacked Marian. Could it have come from that? Without saying a word, I hung up, lowering myself on a chair.

"Emma, is everything okay?" Elsa asked worried, walking over to me.

I looked up at her, not knowing how to tell her. But there was only one way, and that was saying the truth.

"Someone has fainted," I answered. "My mother said she was turning blue like she was freezing on the inside. This woman was attacked by your snow monster."


	17. Chapter 17 - Elsa

It was like everything was slow motion when Emma told me what had happened. No! This couldn't be happening! My monster had hurt someone and now she was freezing to death. There was only one thing that could probably safe this woman, but I didn't even know if it would work.

"That snow monster was to keep you away from me," I said helplessly, also lowering myself on a chair. "It was never supposed to hurt anyone... It was never supposed to... I didn't even know something like that could happen!"

"Hey, maybe it wasn't your magic," Emma said, only to try to cheer me up. "There is still something holding up that wall of yours, so maybe there is someone else with ice magic."

If that was true, then they should have already met this person. As far as I knew, there was no one else with powers like mine. Me and that other woman were the only ones who were taken with Emma and Killian through the time portal... There was no one with me in the urn.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked, pulling up my legs and wrapping my arms around my knees. "If there really is someone else, then they did a good job framing me."

"We need to go to the mayors office," Emma said, raising herself from the chair. "And you need to come with us. Maybe you can find a way to save her."

I slowly stood up, not convinced that bringing me along would solve anything.

"I know what could probably safe her," I told her, following her and Killian back out of the police station. "The only thing that can save her is an act of true love."

I didn't tell them why I knew it. It was better if they didn't, because no matter how much Emma believed in me; the truth would change that. If she would know I nearly killed my own sister, because I struck her heart, then she would do anything to defeat me.

"Well, then that's one thing solved," Emma said, being a little too optimistic. "Then I guess she can be saved if Robin still loves her."

"I don't know if there's another way to safe her," I answered sadly, conciddering the fact that Robin clearly had fallen in love with Regina. Probably he had moved on from Marian already.

"We'll see about that wen it comes to that," Emma answered. "Come on, I'm not leaving you here on your own anyway."

I nodded and followed her in silence. Still I was certain it wasn't a good idea to bring me with her. It would only cause trouble when they saw me and I didn't want to cause any trouble. Deep down inside, I wish I could crawl back into that urn and never come out.

Emma walked in a fast pace, not saying anything to me or Killian. She didn't even tell me where we were going, but just expected me to follow her without a word. She walked towards a building and walked inside.

"Is there anything you can do?"

Someone's voice echoed worried through the halway. I assumed that voice belonged to Robin.

"This is strong magic," Regina answered. "I-I can't stop it, but maybe I can slow it down."

Emma turned the corner and walked into a room. There were Regina and two other people I hadn't seen yet. The woman on the couch was was turning blue. Her lips were frosted and her hair started to turn white too.

The man was sitting on his knees next to her and looked desperate at the woman.

Something was wrong. I could feel some strange magic as I walked closer to the freezing woman. That wasn't my magic! I didn't know what it was, but I was certain it wasn't my magic. It couldn't have come from my snow monster. The only way to cause something like that was if I had struck her heart.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

Regina looked up to Emma and clearly, she wasn't happy she was here.

"Perhaps you should ask your new friend," she said, immediately jumping to conclusions. "After all, it was her monster that attacked Marian."

"Well, to be fair, we did provoke the beast," Killan argued.

"But this isn't my magic," I said before Regina could start a discussion with him. "Someone else did this."

"Oh and we're supposed to trust you?" Regina asked me sarcastically.

I looked down. Of course they weren't supposed to trust me. She had every reason not to, but that didn't take away the fact that this really wasn't my magic! I knew my magic and this gave me a strange feeling when I just looked at it.

"You can trust me," Emma said, stepping beside me. "If she said it was someone else, it was."

"So how do we breat the spell?" Henry asked, looking worried at Marian.

"The only way to cure a freezing spell is an act of true love," I answered.

I hoped at least Robbin would take my word for it. My powers might be dangerous, but I did know how to solve the problems it created. With an act of true love, Marian could be saved.

"True love's kiss," Regina softly said.

I felt terrible for Regina. I knew she didn't want Robin to kis Marian, but it still was the only way. But if he loved Regina...

"Well, then there's no time to lose," Robin answered, luckily taking my word for it.

He turned to Regina and kissed her. I waited for something to happen. If it was the same as what happened to Anna, it would take a few seconds before it would work. But nothing seemed to be happening at all.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, pulling back from his wife. "Why isn't it working?"  
"I've seen this once before, when Frederick was truned into gold," David said, walking over to take a better look at Marian.

"Who the hell's Frederick," Emma asked confused.

"Long story," Henry answered, clearly knowing who David was talking about.

"So the cold is acting as a barrier?" Robin asked frustrated. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"Well, every curse is different," Regina answered, trying to give him some hope. "I need more time to study on this one."

I admired Regina for what she did. She had the chance to live a happy life with the man she loved, but she wanted to save Marian. It was the right thing to do, but also a difficult choice to make.

"I'm going to find who did this before it happens again," Emma said.

She turned around to leave, completely forgetting about me. No one seemed to even notice that I was here anymore, but I didn't mind that much. At least I there weren't people trying to kill me for what I did like last time.

"Well, I hope you bring backup," Regina called after her.

I raised my eyebrow. Was regina really going to start being annoying to Emma now? There was someone in town who was trying to kill everyone!

Emma turned around again to look at Regina.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked her.

"Well, between the snow monster and the cave-in," Regina answered slowly. "Seems like the saviour needs saving these days."

Emma narrowed her eyes.

"I think you're bitter and you're taking it out on the wrong person," she curtly answered. "I'll be fine."

She walked out the room and Killian followed her without a word. I bit my lip, not knowing what to do or where to go. Of course, I wouldn't be left on my own here, but it felt awkward when they all pretended like I weren't even there anymore.

After a few seconds, Killian walked back in and walked over to me.

"Come on, Love," He curtly said to me. "We need to get you back to the police station safely."

Clearly, bringing me to safety wasn't his idea. Hearing the tone of his voice, he still didn't want anything to do with me unless Emma was there too. He was never going to forgive me for what happened.

As the others were talking about how they could save Marian, Killian walked over to her. I raised my eyebrow when he checked if anyone was watching him, then got out a smal knife and cut a smal lock of hair from Marian. Putting the lock of hair in his pocket, he walked past me and out of the room without saying a word. I silently followed him, wondering what he was planning to do with that lock of hair.


	18. Chapter 18 - Emma

This was bad... Not even a simple act of true love could save Marian. Or maybe it was the case that it wasn't true love anymore. Either way, this was a bad situation and I needed to find something to help Marian.

"I'm going to find who did this before it happens again," I said, turning around to leave.

That was the most important thing for now. I believed her immediately when Elsa said it wasn't her magic. Now I needed to help her prove her innocence.

"Well, I hope you bring backup," Regina said before I could reach the door.

I turned around to look at her again.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" I asked her offended.

"Well, between the snow monster and the cave in..." Regina answered. "Seems like the savior needs saving these days."

That was low. It wasn't like I didn't try to stop that snow monster and the cave wasn't my fault either. I didn't need anyone's help. I was the savior and I didn't need anyone to save me. I needed to save them!

"I think you're bitter and you're taking it out on the wrong person," I told Regina curtly. "I'll be fine."

I turned again and walked out of the room before Regina could throw more comments at me. I knew I had hurt her, but her stupid sarcastic comments started to annoy me. Why couldn't she just let it go?

I heard footsteps behind me and looked over my shoulder. Of course, Killian had followed me.

"Well, I like that battle plan, so I'm with you, Swan," Killian said optimistic, obviously happy as long as he got to be with me.

I shook my head and stopped him. I didn't want any distractions with this and that especially meant that I didn't want him near me.

"No," I told him. "Take Elsa to the sheriff's station. Keep her out of sight. Once people get the word of this, they're going to be calling for her head."

"I'd rather save yours than hers," Killian argued, looking worried at me. "There's someone dangerous out there."

"I don't have time to argue with you about this," I snapped at him. "Can you for once just do what I say?"

Without waiting for an answer I walked past him and I hoped he would finally do what I asked him to do. I was fine. I didn't need his help and Elsa did need help. It didn't matter if he liked Elsa or not.

Sadly, I heard footsteps around me. I sighed and turned around to face Killian again, but this time it was not him who had come after me. David came after me this time and looked just as worried as Killian had. What was with everyone today? I was perfectly fine.

"I thought you would like some help," David said before I could say anything.

The problem was that I couldn't say no to my own father. I didn't want to argue with him too. I was surprised that Killian finally had listened to me, but David would not back down that easily.

"Sure, maybe we can find the person who did this faster," I answered with a sigh.

"So you really think that Elsa didn't do this?" David asked me, walking next to me to the car.

I turned to face him and hoped he was just playing along with all of the others. It was nothing like him to doubt someone. He knew her sister and her future brother in law. I was sure that if he trusted them, he should be trusting Elsa too.

"Yes, of course, I believe that," I answered. "Why are you asking? You don't really think she made that happen to Marian, do you?"

"Well, at least not on purpose..." David slowly answered. "But it was her monster that attacked her. Maybe the snow monster did more then she thought it would."

"I don't believe it," I told him, not even wanting to consider his statement. "And she couldn't have done it afterward, because she was with me the whole time. I felt some strange magic too and I know that it isn't Elsa's."

"Hey, I never meant to accuse her on anything," David quickly said, seeing my annoyed expression. "If you really believe there is someone else, I'll help you find them."

I nodded, gratefully that he didn't argue with me anymore. It felt strange to come up for someone I barely even knew. I didn't know much about Elsa, but I did know she wasn't a bad person. Besides, that magic was stronger then the magic I felt when I first met her. And there was still something holding up that wall.

I took the driver seat and started the car, without telling David where we were going. David stepped into the car without saying a word.

The first place that came to me for finding some clues was Robin Hood's camp. If someone might have done something to Marian, that was the first place to look. They spend most of their time there.

"Robin and Marian's tent's up ahead," David said, following me into the woods. "So what exactly are we looking for?"

"If whoever cursed Marian has the same powers as Elsa, maybe they left a trail," I told him, continuing walking.

That time we were up against the snow monster, there was a trail too. Elsa had left it and that way it was easy to find her. I hoped the one who cursed Marian had left one too, although their powers might be in control.

"So we split up and look for something... Cold," David said.

I scoffed and didn't say anything. Something cold was the right word for it. But after what happened last night, I didn't want to be near too much cold. No offense to Elsa of course, but that cave nearly killed me.

"Yeah, well, shout if you need help and I'll..." David started when I didn't answer him.

"Okay," I interrupted him. "Yeah. I got it."

I kept walking towards Robin's tend and left my father behind. I didn't want him to worry about me, but it seemed like Regina wasn't the only one who thought I needed saving.

I stopped when I heard clattering coming from the inside. Slowly I grabbed my gun. I knew that is wasn't Robin inside, because he was still with Marian and Regina. There was someone taking advantage of his problems and he was being robbed.

"Whoever's in there, come out!" I told the intruder.

The clattering noise stopped and a blond man stepped out of the tent with his hands up. He looked at me as if he was innocent, but I knew I caught him in the act.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded to know. "What were you doing in that tent?"

"It depends who's asking," the man answered with a very strong cocky British accent.

"The sheriff's asking," I answered, as I kept pointing my gun at him.

What kind of a question was that? Everyone here knew who I was and it was obvious that I was the sheriff. He was just trying to get away from me.

"I never did like sheriffs very much," The man told me. "Though you seem like a decent sort, so I'm guessing you're not gonna shoot a man in the back."

I raised my eyebrow and looked confused at him. I wasn't going to shoot him at all if he would listen to me... Suddenly, the man spun around and ran away from me.

"Hey!" I called after him "Stop!"

I ran after him as fast as I could. The man was fast, but I was faster. Just a couple of more seconds and I had him. I wasn't going to stop until I had him at the station.

Sadly, things did not go the way I planned it. As I was running after him, my foot got stuck and I tripped. I quickly got up and tried to catch up with the thief. Before I could catch up with him, David appeared and tackled him to the ground.

"Where were you going?" David asked keeping the man to the ground.

"I almost had him, but I... fell," I said, catching my breath.

"Don't worry about it," David said. "That's why we have two sheriffs."

Still, that didn't take away the fact that I should have been able to catch him myself. What was going on with me today?

"Two sheriffs?" the man asked, trying to get up. "Bloody hell. That's not even fair, is it?"

"Who are you?" David asked, ignoring the man's statement.

"Alright," The man finally gave in. "My name's Will Scarlet. I used to be a merry man until me and Robin Hood had a bit of a falling out."

"So what were you doing in his tent?" I demanded to know.

"Well, I heard what happened to Marian," Will answered, clearly not about to answer my question. "Terrible thing. But I kind of know something that might help."

"Well, he's not here, so tell us," I answered. I didn't know what Will was planning, but if he really did have something that could help us, then I wanted to hear it. Though that wasn't going to get him a free pass from a night at the sheriffs' station.

"Look, I'm a thief," Will said as if I hadn't noticed that myself. "Always been a thief, always gonna be a thief. And when there's a blackout like the other night, do you know what a thief does?"

"He goes to work," I answered, not understanding where he was going with it.

"Exactly," Will nodded. "So, I'm working me way down Main Street when I break into the Ice-cream parlor and I see the strangest thing. There'd been no electricity for hours, but still, all the ice cream was frozen solid. How... how does something like that happen?"

I raised my eyebrow, not knowing what to believe. Marian was cursed with Ice magic and this story could lead us there, but I was hearing it from a man who tried to skip out on jail...


	19. Chapter 19 - Elsa

**Elsa**

Killian didn't say a word to me as he led me through the town, back to the station. He didn't even explain me why he took a lock of Marian's hair. I didn't know what he was planning, but I was almost certain it wasn't going to help me with anything. Unles he had something else in mind then what Emma asked him to do.

"Wait," Killian said, blocking my way with his arm.

A big group of people passed us. They looked angry and determined, like they wanted to do something bad. I knew exactly what they wanted. They were looking for me. It was a town meeting so I was sure there were more people who had seen Marian faint. Emma wanted to stop the one who did it before they started looking for me, but clearly it was already too late.

"Alright," Killian said when they all passed. "Coast is clear."

He stepped out to the pavement and I followed him. But I didn't want to come with him. This was wrong! I couldn't just be locked up in a sheriff station while there was someone out there trying to kill others and frame me for it. I hated it it Areandale that my guards were always with me and now I had a guard with me too... I didn't need a babysitter!

"That's means go, love," Killian told me when I didn't folow him any further.

"I'm not coming with you," I told him as I stubbornly crossed my arms. "There's someone out there with powers like mine. I need to find out who. I... I can't just hide out in some sheriff's station."

I expected that Killian wouldn't care about leaving me behind, but he didn't continue walking when I said what I thought. He looked at me in surprise and then smiled.

"Oh," he just said. "Well, that works out quite nicely then. 'Cause that's not where we're going."

I looked at him in surprise and was confused by what he said. So he was planning on not doing what Emma told him to do. But why did that involve me?

"It's not?" I asked him, not convinced.

"With Emma running into danger?" Killian asked. "Not a chance in hell. And the sheriff's station's that way."

He pointed in the opposite direction from where we were going. Still, he stated that he was not looking out for me, but for Emma.

"And what's that way?" I asked, pointing in the direction where he wanted to go.

"With any luck, danger," Killian answered me with a smirk.

He continued walking and I followed him curiously. What was he planning on doing? Clearly, it had something to do with that lock of hair he took from Marian. Killian stopped at Gold's shop and I looked at him confused.

"You think that he can help us?" I asked him. "He couldn't help us earlier either."

I wasn't convinced that he even wanted to help us. I knew what a dark one meant and I knew he didn't want to help anyone without a price. Why was Killian going to such a dangerous person for help?

"I think the crocodile can help us with the person who tries to frame you," Killian said, smiling, getting the lock of hair out of his pocket.

"Crocodile?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow. "Is that what others call him?"

"No..." Killian answered, slightly showing regret saying that name. "That's what I call him... The dark one and I have a history together and that's why I know how I can get him to help us. Just let me talk to him and you stay back. I'll call you when he agrees to help."

"Why am I not allowed to know what will get him to help us?" I asked distrusting his actions.

"Just trust me with this, Love," Killian said, slightly annoyed. "This is something between me and him. You don't have to know anything about it."

"Fine..." I sighed. At least he wanted to help me find the person who did that to Marian. That was at least a start and right now, he was the only one who wanted to help me.

Killian held out the lock of hair to me. "Give him this when he agrees to help. There's Ice on it and I'm sure he can help us find the person who did that."

I nodded and took the lock of hair. Killian opened the door and walked in while I followed him. I immediately started to look around in the shop, instead of following Killian to the counter.

"I must apologize, but I'm rather busy today," Gold said, without even looking at us.

"And here I was, hoping for a warm welcome from the newly reformed Mr. Gold," Killian said, not with a very friendly thone.

"This is still a place of business," Gold answered curtly. "So unless you have something to offer me, I can be of no further help."

What Killian had to offer him, I couldn't hear. Suddenly, Killian started to talk softer and I was not close enough to hear them speaking. Gold also replied in a softer tone, as if they were gossiping about someone.

I tried my best not to follow him, but still, I wanted to know what he was going to do. It was clear to me that they had a history together, but I was wondering why. What happened between the two of them? Clearly, hearing the tone they spoke to each other, they didn't like each other at all.

I did what Killian asked and stayed back, but still, I tried to hear at least some of the conversation. Sadly, Killian was smart enough not to talk too loud. I could only hear mumbling and a couple of words they said to each other.

"I hope Miss Swan's worth it," Gold said eventually.

Killian didn't answer him. Instead, he turned to me and smiled.

"Good news!" he told me. "The dark one has decided to help."

I quickly walked over to him and held out the lock of hair. I still didn't know what Killian did to make him help us, but he clearly was manipulating him. It didn't matter anyway. All that mattered now was that I found the one who framed me. Even though I wanted to meet someone like me, I was not going to like this person. Though I would like to know why they did it.

"This hair belongs to Marian," I said, handing him the lock of hair. "Someone has cast a freezing spell on her. We need to know who it is."

"Well, you're in luck," Gold said, taking the lock and putting it on the palm of his hand. "Magic can change forms, but it can never be destroyed. We'll simply return it to its natural state."

He waved his hand over the lock of hair. The lock of hair immediately started to turn into...

"Snowflakes..." I said, staring at the magic floating above his hand.

"Magic, similar to yours, deary, but not quite the same," Gold answered. "Much like a snowflake, each person's magic is unique."

"Poetic," Killian interrupted him sarcastically. "How does that help us?"

"Well, magic seeks out like-magic," gold answered. "So if we set it free... It should find it's way home, back to the person who cast it."

Gold blew against the snowflakes and as if it was their cue, the snowflakes started to raise up into the air. They immediately started to fly through the shop, straight to the door. There, it stopped, like it was waiting for me and Killian to follow it.

"Let's go," Killian said to me, walking to the door.

I nodded, but before I followed him, I turned around to Gold.

"Thank you for helping," I said to him.

Gold just smiled and gave me a nod. Without any hesitation, I followed Killian who was impatiently waiting for me at the door.

Determined to find the other person with ice magic, I followed the snowflakes down the street. This time, I did not let Killian lead me. I didn't even need him anymore, because I had everything I needed to find the person I was looking for. Still, I was surprised that he did follow me. He didn't say a word, but he also wouldn't let me out of his sight.

"Do you have a plan for what to do when we do find the person?" I asked Killian curiously as I kept following the snowflakes. "Do you intend to fight them?"

"We'll just call Emma when we find them," Killian answered curtly.

I raised my eyebrow. Just call Emma when we find them? How were we supposed to do that? She was nowhere near us and we didn't even know where she was. Or did she and Killian have some sort of magical therapy I didn't know about?

I looked at him expectingly, hoping he would explain to me what he was planning to do. But he just walked in silence and didn't even look back at me. I sighed. I knew very well why he was here. He wasn't here to help me. He was here to help Emma. He was just here, because Emma asked him to take care of me. Though this was probably not what she meant.


	20. Chapter 20 - Emma

**Emma**

"I'm telling you, there is some strange magic in there!"

David and I had decided to trust Will and let him show us what he meant. Still, I hoped he didn't think this was going to get him a free pass from jail. I was going to let him stay at least one night at the sheriff's station for breaking in and trying to escape me.

I didn't understand why people tried to get away all the time. If they'd just sit out their time, then everything would be fine. It would be a lot quicker than trying to escape and getting captured again.

I walked over to the shop and peered through the window to see if anything was wrong. David took my example and looked through the window.

"I don't know," I said, turning back to Will. "Looks pretty normal to me."

"It was bleeding cold in there, I'm telling you," Will answered stubbornly.

"Because they sell ice cream," I said back, not buying any of his lies.

"During the blackout," Will argued.

"Says the guy who's trying to avoid jail," I threw back at him, crossing my arms.

"I may be a thief, but I'm no liar, and I can bloody well prove it!" Will said, still not giving up on his lie.

I raised my eyebrow when he got out a paperclip and walked to the door. Without saying a word, he tried to unlock it so he could prove his innocence.

"Really?" David asked also raising his eyebrow. "You think breaking in again is gonna help your case?"

"Can you just be quiet for a second, mate?" Will asked, like he was doing nothing wrong. "I'm just trying to do this. Takes concentration. Bit tricky."

Well, he wasn't a very good thief after all. I would have gotten in way faster and I was not planning on waiting until he finally had opened it.

"It's all about the... yeah the tumblers. I got it!" I shoved Will aside and took it over.

"Do you?" David asked me, looking at me like a disapproving father.

I sighed. I didn't want to do this, but I had to. If Will wanted to proof his innocence so badly, then I would help him. But after that he was going to jail.

"Neal taught me a few things," I answered, trying my best to sound natural.

I didn't like the way I used to be either, but what I had done in the past, I couldn't change anymore. Sometimes breaking in was a necessary evil. Though most people didn't agree with me.

Within a few seconds, I opened the frowned and crossed his arms. He clearly couldn't handle the fact that I did it so quickly. I opened the door and walked in.

I looked around. There was nothing really strange to see, but, still I knew there was something off. There was no sound but our footsteps...

"Emma, it doesn't look like..." David started, but I raised my hand to shush him.

"Wait. Shh. Listen," I said.

David did what I asked him to do and finally he realized what the problem was too.

"I don't hear nothing," David said, listening very closely.

"Exactly," I nodded. "No compressor hum means no cooling system."

"Smartass here was telling the truth," David said, confused. "Something's not right here."

"Check the back," Will told us, growing more confident of his innocence. "You'll see how right I am."

I immediately walked to the back and opened the door. There was absolutely nothing to see...

"Well, look at that," I said, knowing I couldn't deny it anymore. "Looks like we owe Will an apology."

The bell jingled and I heard the door to the store's main entrance slam shut. Knowing I had spoken too soon, I ran back to the main part of the shop, but I was already too late. Will was gone.

"Son of a..." I said, hating myself for leaving him out of my sight. "He's gone..."

Well, looks like he skipped jail anyway. A big part of me wanted to go after him, but he did help me find what I was looking for. The woman who was running this place was clearly keeping secrets. It surprised me that it took so long to reveal them.

I noticed the cashier and my eyes widened. I took back my judgement about Will immediately.

"And he didn't leave empty handed!" I said feeling my blood starting to boil of anger. He may have been right, but he was still only trying to get away.

I ran over to the door to chase him. I knew I would be able to find him and I wouldn't stop until I had.

"Emma, stop!" David said, grabbing my hand. "He's not the most important thing right now."

"So I just let him go?" I asked him raising my voice.

"And then you'll find him," David stated.

"Will I?"

Finally, I realized the truth. Regina was right... I couldn't save anyone lately and now I also managed to let a simple thief escape. How did that all happen to me?

"What's going on?" David asked worried. "Emma, I'm your father. Talk to me."

I sighed. It was no use to deny it. I couldn't use another argument and especially not with my own father. The fact that I argued with Killian made me feel bad enough.

"It's Regina," I sighed. "What she said, she was right. It's like I can't save a cat from a tree right now. It's like I'm the anti-saviour."

"You're being a little hard on yourself," David said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We all have bad days."

"Well, I'm having a run of them," I said helplessly.

"I know," David said. "But you can't lose faith in yourself. Trust me."

I didn't want to lose faith in myself. I really didn't, but the truth was that I'd gotten in so much trouble lately. First I fell through a time portal, then I came back and destroyed someone's happiness... And after that of course the snow monster and nearly freezing to death. How were people supposed to believe in me if I failed all the time?

My phone buzzed and I took it out of my pocket, hoping someone was calling me with more information about our new villain. Killian... I sighed and pushed the red button, not even considering to take his call.

"Everything okay?" David asked when I put my phone back into my pocket.

"Yeah," I answered, trying to act normal. "It wasn't something important. Unknown number. Usually don't take these, because they'll try to sell something to you."

David looked at me and it was clear that he didn't buy anything of what I was saying.

"Emma..." David started.

"Well, you were right," I interrupted him, not in the mood to talk about my feelings. "We did get the most important thing today. the only thing left to do is to find the ice cream seller."

I walked out of the shop, hoping David wouldn't try to talk to me about it. I already regretted what I told him. He clearly didn't understand what I was feeling. Everyone had their bad days, but for me they just kept coming.

My phone buzzed again and I sighed as I took it out of my pocket again. Voicemail... Hoping that it would be someone who knew where the other one with Ice magic was I listened to it. Killian's voice immediately started sounding through the phone.

" _Why should I carry this ridiculous thing around if you're never there when I use it? We found the person that froze Marian. Come to the west end of the forest right away."_

I stood frozen on the pavement, not able to believe what I had just heard. How had Killian found the new villain so soon? And why wasn't he with Elsa? I sighed in frustration and ran my hand through my hair. He _was_ with Elsa. He said 'we found the person that froze Marian'. I was already frustrated that he didn't say what I told him to, but now he'd dragged Elsa into it too!

"What's going on?" David asked, watching me as I stood there frozen and frustrated. "Who called you?"

"Killian and Elsa have found the person that froze Marian," I sighed. "They're in the west end of the woods."

I didn't even understand how Killian found this person so quickly. I only just found out that there was someone else who clearly had ice magic and who the person could be. But they found it out within an hour.

I sighed and started to walk back to the forest. Even though I was happy this case could be solved quickly, I was very annoyed with Killian. It didn't matter what I did, he always got himself in trouble. I only tried to protect him from the bad luck that all of my other boyfriends had...


	21. Chapter 21 - Elsa

**Elsa**

The snowflakes had been guiding us for a couple of minutes already and they still hadn't fount the person they belonged too. They made their way to the forest and I wondered if whoever cursed Marian was hiding there. It wouldn't be a good place to hide though.

Killian suddenly stopped and marked a tree with his hook. I raised my eyebrow when he continued walking, but stopped again to do the same thing after a few seconds.

"What are you doing?" I asked him curiously.

"Leaving a trail," Killian curtly answered marking yet another tree. "I'm more accustomed to outrunning bad weather then following it."

But the only thing we needed to do was to find this person and then leave. It didn't matter which way we came into the forest. I started to walk alongside with him and patiently waited when he kept making marks. I knew it was no use to argue with him. Still, the fact that he called snow bad weather, offended me a little bit.

"Snow isn't bad," I told him. "And we're following magic."

"Try to outrun that, too, when given the chance," Killian said back to me.

Before I could stop myself I chuckled softly. He tried to outrun magic... But he fell in love with someone who had magic.

"What's so funny?" Killian asked, clearly not amused with me.

"It's just Emma has magic and you clearly don't want to outrun her," I answered honestly.

"More like the other way around," Killian said, suddenly sounding a little sad.

"Maybe she feels the same way about pirates as you do about magic," I suggested.

It was intended to be a joke, but Killian seemed to take my comment seriously. I still wanted to ask Emma what the problem was in her relationship with him. She said it was complicated, but she never got to tell me why.

"I've worked to change," Killian said to me, now offended. "Though, in fairness, being a pirate is not necessarily a bad thing. Particularly a charming one like meself."

I rolled my eyes. He clearly thought very highly of himself, but I actually couldn't deny that he was charming and handsome. Still, I never cared what was on the outside for people. It was better to get to know them first. Anna had learned that lesson too and sadly, she had to learn that the hard way.

But Killian didn't understand what the problem was. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew very well what it was about.

"I think your self-appreciation is blinding you to a simple fact," I told him. "This isn't about you. This is about her."

"Is that right?" Killian asked me sarcastically. "A few short days, and you know Emma so well."

"We're a lot alike," I answered, ignoring his tone. "When you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, it can be hard to let people in, to trust them. Even when they want what's best for you."

Killian glanced at me and seemed to be thinking about what I said. He marked another tree before he continued the conversation.

"What am I supposed to do if she doesn't want to tell me?" he asked me.

Suddenly he wasn't curtly or sarcastic to me. For a moment, he didn't give me that cold look, but he asked me a question as if we had been friends for a very long time. I could even see some desperation in his eyes.

I cleared my throat and tucked my hair behind my ear, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. This was something I had never talked about with anyone before. But Killian seemed to be wanting my help right now. He clearly was afraid he would lose the woman he loved.

"Don't give up on her," I told him, not knowing what else to say. "Just try to make her tell you what the problem is and don't let her push you away."

"Did that break your walls?" Killian asked, clearly not convinced by my advice.

"Yes..." I answered. "Anna wouldn't give up on me and she wouldn't let me push her away. Eventually, she won me over."

"Thanks," Killian answered and for the first time, he sounded like he meant it. "I hope that what you say will work with Emma too. Love from your sibling is different than real love..."

My eyes widened and I turned my head to look at him. I knew he probably didn't mean it that way, but his last words sounded like an insult to me.

"First of all, I think what you call 'real love' is supposed to be stronger," I said coldly to him. "And the love between siblings _is_ real love. It might be different, but it's still love."

Killian looked at me in surprised when I snapped at him. I focused myself on following the snowflakes and started walking faster.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, Love" he quickly said as he started to walk faster too to keep up with me.

"I understand that, but you kind of did," I sighed. "It's just something you can't understand if you don't have a sibling, I guess."

I turned around in surprise when Killian stopped walking and lowered his head. He looked as if my words had hurt him this time. I blinked and felt sorry for what I said before.

"You do have a sibling?" I asked softly walking back over to him.

Or he had a sibling... It was probably that because my comment about having a sibling seemed to have hurt him a lot.

"I had a brother," Killian answered, confirming my assumption. "And I know very well that it counts as love too. I didn't mean to make you upset..."

"I didn't mean to do the same to you," I answered, feeling uncomfortable again. "What happened to him?"

Killian raised his head again and he tried his best to look normal. He started walking again, following the snowflakes.

"He died," he answered, walking past me and not even looking at me. "It happens, I guess."

I stared after him for a few seconds before I started following him.

Killian clearly didn't want to talk about what happened and I couldn't blame him. I was a stranger to him and I wasn't going to talk to him about what happened to Anna either. Still, I did wonder what happened to his brother.

Killian walked in silence and didn't even want to make eye contact with me anymore. He didn't want to talk to me and was back to his old grumpy self. It was like our conversation never happened.

I followed him in silence too and hoped that it would wash over. I also hoped he would take my advice about Emma and would push her until she gave in. That was the only way I knew would work because it worked or me.

The snowflakes finally guided us to a patch of snow. They flew over to it and then disappeared as if the combined with the patch of snow.

"I'd say we're on the right track," Killian said to me as if the conversation before never happened.

"Yes," I said looking around. Finally, I noticed a woman standing in the distance. "There she is!"

Killian pulled me to a lug. "Get down," He told me as he pushed me down, so we were out of sight.

He looked at the person in the distance and then grabbed something out of his pocket. It was the same thing Emma had used this morning to talk to her mother.

"What is that thing?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know," Killian sighed. "it's a device for... talking. I don't bloody know. I press the "Emma" button and usually, she answers."

He pushed the button and held the thing against his ear. There was a beep for a moment and then Emma's voice sounded through it.

" _Hey, this is Emma. Leave a message."_

By the look on Killian's face, I could assume that he wasn't happy with the fact that she answered that way. I also did think it was a strange way to answer something.

I looked curiously at the woman who was busy making snow. She seemed to be in control over her magic and she didn't seem like she would do a bad thing to anyone. I leaned forward to have a better look. The woman didn't seem to notice me, but I had a perfect look at what she was doing. A huge part of me wanted to stand up and walk right up to her. I had never seen anyone like me and I wanted nothing rather than to meet her.

"Why should I carry around this ridiculous thing if you're never there when I use it?" Killian asked Emma annoyed. "We found the person who froze Marian. Get to the west edge of the woods right away!"

I didn't hear Emma's voice through the object anymore. It seemed like the conversation was over and Emma was already on her way. I leaned in a little bit closer, but now Killian noticed what I was doing.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He asked me, grabbing my shoulder and pushing me down again. I looked down, knowing I had made a mistake.

"Sorry," I sighed. "I've never seen someone like me before. She doesn't look evil." I looked back at the woman, but this time I stayed down as I watched her.

"Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving, love," Killian answered. "So let's just stay out of sight. I haven't a fondness of Icebergs and I'd rather avoid being turned into one."

Killian had a point. I never thought you could judge people by their looks. Anna and I both made the same mistake with Hans. He didn't look evil, but he was. It took me a long time, but eventually, I had trusted him to take care of Anna when I wanted to leave and never come back. That might have been the worst mistake I had ever made.

"We've waited long enough," Killian said after a few minutes of waiting and watching the woman. "We have to find Emma."

He stood up and started to walk away, determined to find Emma. I stood up to follow him, but suddenly he stopped. Killian tried to move his feet, but they were both frozen to the ground. I bit my lip. The woman had known we were there all along and waited for the right moment to greet us.

"I'm sorry," she said when I spun around. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

"What?" Killian asked confused and angry at the same time.

I shook my head and stared at her.

"Let go of him, now!" I demanded.

"Not when you and I have so much catching up to do, my sweet Elsa," The woman answered with a kind smile.

My eyes widened and I stared confused at her. How did she know my name? And what did she mean with catching up?

"Catching up?" Killian asked just as confused as I was. "What? You know her?" I shook my head, offended that he immediately assumed again that I did something wrong.

"I've never seen her before," I answered.

"You've simply forgotten," the woman answered.

"I wouldn't forget someone like you," I argued. "Like me..."

"The magic of the rock trolls," the woman answered sadly. "They pull memories. They did quite a number on you, I'm afraid."

What? No, that couldn't be true!

The rock trolls were practically family. They would never... "The rock trolls?" I asked the woman. "Why would they do that to me?"

"For the same reason they did that to your sister, Anna" The woman answered. "Some memories are just too painful."

My eyes widened when she mentioned Anna. I could see she was a bad person, but she knew something about Anna! She was now the only one who could help me find her.

"You know Anna?" I asked, hopeful. "What happened to her?"

"The same things that happens to every ordinary person," The woman answered sadly. "Eventually, they grow fear of us. You wonder how you ended up trapped in that urn. It was your sister. Anna put you in there."

I stared at her in disbelief and shook my head. Now I knew she wasn't going to help me find Anna. I didn't know how she knew who I was, but she didn't know me well enough. I knew Anna would never do anything like that.

"You're lying!" I told her angerly.

"Am I?" the woman asked, still staying very calm. "Look at the people in this town. They're ready to burn you at the stake."

"Because of what you did," I argued. "You hurt one of them."

"You mean that woman... Marian," the woman answered. "Well, that was an accident."

I was not going to fall for that lie. It clearly was not an accident. But I wanted to know the reason for it. What had I ever done to her to be framed like that?

"No, it wasn't," I said, crossing my arms. "You wanted them to think it was me. To blame me. Why?"

"I was trying to teach you a lesson," the woman said as her eyes hardened. "Eventually, everyone tuns on people like us. Even friends. Even family... They're just waiting for a reason."

She waved her hand and I heard a sound behind me. I gasped for breath when sharp icicles started to grow about Killian's head. They were shaking, ready to stab him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I raised my hands and tried to stop the icicles from falling.

"Don't bother," the woman said, smiling. "I've neutralized your magic."

So that was what was keeping the wall up. She was keeping it up because she was weakening my magic...

Without a moment to lose, Killian started trying to free himself from the ice by chipping it with his hook. But of course, that didn't work. I kept my hands up and still tried my best to keep the woman's icicles from falling. Emma would be heartbroken if something would happen to him.

"When your friend is found, you'll look responsible," The woman said, ready to make the ice fall. "They'll turn on you and they'll treat you as a monster that they truly see you as, and you'll know that I'm right."

"No!" I yelled, trying to stop her.

Why was she doing this to me? What had I done to her and why did she think she knew me? She didn't know anything about me or Anna!

"Hey, Dairy Queen!"


	22. Chapter 22 - Emma

**Emma**

As fast as I could, I ran through the forest with David behind me. I needed to find them before it was too late. Why did Killian have to be so stubborn when I only tried to protect him?

When I got to the place where the other woman was, I realized I was nearly too late. Killian was frozen to the ground and icicles hung above him, ready to fall and stab him. Elsa tried her best to stop it, but somehow, she couldn't do it.

"Hey, Dairy Queen!" I shouted, hoping to catch her attention which would give Killian time.

The woman looked like she was from another world, just like Elsa. She was wearing a white dress and her hair tied up in a bun. She looked very much like a snow queen. Luckily I got the snow queen's attention and she looked at me in shock, as if she hadn't seen me coming.

"Emma?" the snow queen asked, just staring at me.

Confused, I looked back at her, not understanding what was going on. Who was this woman? She seemed to be knowing me, but I hadn't seen her before... Well, I recognized her from the ice cream shop, but I never really spoke to her.

"Do we know each other?" I asked confused.

"Of course not," the snow queen answered, though I could see a sad look. "Your reputation precedes you. You really think that your magic is a match for mine?"

I raised my eyebrow, noticing that the woman was challenging me. Well, I was not afraid to accept it anyway.

"There's only one way to find out," I said, accepting her challenge.

Without any hesitation, I shoved my hand forward, forcing the snow queen back with my magic. The snow queen lay there for just a few seconds, while David ran over to Killian and tried to free him from the Ice.

The ice was shaking even more and I knew it wasn't going to take long before they would literally impale my boyfriend. The snow queen set up and waved her hand. I shook my head and quickly used my magic to force David and Killian back before the ice stabbed them. I was not going to lose Killian too! Not on my watch!

"You guys okay?" I asked, running over to them.

"Yeah, we're fine now," David answered, sitting up. "Where is she?"

I looked to the place where the snow queen just was. She had vanished into nothing and there wasn't even a track that could lead me to her. This was the second time today that I had lost someone and failed to put them behind bars!

"She couldn't have gotten far," I said, determined to find the snow queen again. "We have to look for her."

I started walking and exploring the area. I wanted to find her. I had too! She was now the only one who could stop the curse she put on Marian and I was determined to make her do that too. Even though that would not make Regina like me more... But she hated me already and that was something I couldn't fix.

I kept searching, but there was nothing that could lead me to her. It was no use to seek further into the forest. She probably just dissolved like Regina did all the time too.

"No sign of her," I said as I started pacing again. "Not even tracks."

David and hook came back too, both with no luck.

"What is it?" David asked, noticing I still didn't feel good. "You okay? Hey, we're gonna find her. Don't let Regina shake your confidence."

"It's not that," I sighed. "It's this snow queen... It's like she didn't just know Elsa. She knew me, too."

"Well, you are the serif and the savior and royalty," David reminded me. "I think pretty much everyone in Storybrooke knows who you are."

I sighed, frustrated with the fact that he didn't take my worries seriously. There was something with this woman that I couldn't explain. Why would she be so shocked to see me if it was just my reputation?

"There's more," I told David. "It's like, when she said my name, I don't know. It sounded familiar."

"Well, we'll figure it out, but today you did good," David said, like he was proud of me. "You stopped her. It was a pretty impressive show, sheriff."

"That it was," Killian said, joining the conversation. "But perhaps we should keep searching, find the villain's lair, as it were."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. I hadn't forgotten the fact that he did this while I told him to take Elsa to safety. If he thought kind words and his charming smile would make me forgive him, then he was absolutely wrong.

"So you can almost get yourself killed again?" I snapped at him. "That's exactly why I told you to go to the sheriff's station!"

Angrily, I walked away from him, not in the mood for a discussion or his apologies. Elsa was standing at something that the Snow Queen had made. She had been standing there from the beginning and hadn't moved at all. Clearly, she was lost in thoughts about something.

"How are you doing?" I asked her with a sigh.

"That woman was lying about my sister," Elsa answered with a broken voice, not even looking at me. "She was lying about the past. I just wish I knew the truth."

"I've learned the past has a way of revealing itself," I told her, speaking from experience. "Give it time. We're gonna find her, Elsa. Your sister, Anna, and this Snow Queen. My guts tell me that you two are just pawns. I think this is about something more."

"What makes you say that?" Elsa asked, looking confused at me.

"I brought you to this world, Elsa, but it was an accident," I answered. "The snow queen, she was already here. I'm starting to think that it wasn't just some curse that brought her to storybrooke."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, still a little confused. "You think she didn't come with the curse?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think," I nodded. "I don't know what happened, but she knew me and that look she gave me... She seemed familiar and not only because she owns the ice cream shop. It was like she really knew me."

"She seemed to be knowing me too," Elsa said, staring into the distance. "But I don't remember anything about her. She said we had catching up to do..."

"Exactly," I said, nodding. "And I don't remember her either. I think you are not the only one who had her memories taken away from her. Now we just need to find out who took them and where they are."

I had never been that sure about anything, but this time I was. There was someone in town who took my memories and I had the feeling it was the same person who took Elsa's. I was also certain that it was the snow queen.

"So how are you and Killian doing?" Elsa suddenly asked me, changing the subject.

I looked at her in surprise, not understanding where that came from.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Elsa suddenly looked uncomfortable and looked down. "Well... You did say your relationship was complicated..."

"It is," I answered, looking over my shoulder at him, to see him talking with David. "Well, I'm quite annoyed with him, to be honest. I asked him to take you to safety, but instead he tries to do something stupid and drags you into it too!"

"Don't blame him for that," Elsa answered, still a little uncomfortable. "I didn't want to go with him. If he didn't have that plan, I would have tried to find her myself. He wouldn't have been able to stop me anyway."

I stared at her in surprise, confused about what she just said. I sighed when I realized she didn't want to do what I told her either.

"So you wanted to put yourself in danger?" I asked anoyed.

Elsa looked shocked at me. "Emma, what I do is not for you to decide," she argued.

"I was trying to protect you, Elsa," I sighed frustrated. "There were people looking for you and they were ready to get rid of you right away. I tried to keep you safe!"

"I know," Elsa sighed, also frustrated. "I know you're just trying to help and I'm grateful that you try to be my friend... But I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself."

Before I could stop her, Elsa walked away. I sighed frustrated and started to stare into the distance. The only thing I wanted was for my family and friends to be safe. What was wrong with that?a


	23. Chapter 23 - Elsa

**Elsa**

I was sitting on my own in their diner called Grannies, drinking something that they called a coke. I was a little suspicious about the drink when I saw the dark brown color, but it actually was very delicious. It was sweet and it prickled strangely in my mouth when I drank it.

I looked over at Emma, who was sitting on the other side of the room with her family. Of course, they didn't forbid me to come to sit with them, but I didn't feel like it this time. I just wanted to be alone for a moment.

Emma and I hadn't talked to each other anymore today after our disagreement. I wanted to talk to her, but I was also still annoyed. I knew she was trying to help me, but she was treating me like a little child. I could take perfectly care of myself. I had always done that...

I hated it when my guards were always with me when I was out. It was like they thought I would get in trouble when I was alone too.

I saw Killian get up and leave the diner. No one went after him, but I saw a sad and frustrated look on his face. I looked back at Emma, who stared into her drink and didn't seem to want to talk to anyone either.

I sighed, took my drink and got off my chair. I couldn't just sit there and watch Emma be sad. I couldn't stay angry with her forever...

"Hey," I softly said, putting my drink on the table. "Can I join you?"

Emma just nodded as she glanced at me for just a second. But she didn't look directly at me and she didn't say anything.

"Emma, are you okay?" I asked her, hoping she would talk to me.

Emma nodded again, but this time, she turned her head to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "I'm sorry about getting angry at you. I just didn't want you to get into trouble, but you were right. You don't need someone around you all the time."

I nodded, happy that Emma wasn't angry at me and understood my statement. Still, I didn't understand why she was so determined to protect me. I was sure I wasn't the only one she was protective about.

"Are you afraid something will happen to the people you care about?" I asked, not knowing what else to talk about.

Emma looked at her family for a moment. Once she was sure they weren't listening to the conversation because they had a conversation of their own, she turned back to me.

"To be honest, I am," she said in a whispering tone. "I am afraid that something will happen to the people I care about. Something bad always happens and I'm sure it will happen again."

"What makes you think that?" I asked in a whispering tone too.

"Because it happens all the time," Emma answered, looking back at her family again. "Even when I didn't believe in magic and the curse wasn't broken... My mother got kidnapped and was held as a hostage because someone wanted me to do something. Henry got kidnapped to another realm where someone wanted to have his heart to stay young for ever... My father nearly died and..."

Emma took a deep breath trying not to cry, but it was already too late. I bit my lip and pushed my own tears back as I put my arm around her for comfort.

"I'm so sorry about that, Emma," I said, hugging her. "I didn't know... But they are all still alive, aren't they? I think you don't need to worry about it that much."

"Not everyone's alive," Emma said with a hoarse voice. "There are a lot of people I loved and they were all... All man that I fell in love with. Including Henry's father."

I blinked and didn't know what to say anymore. That was the reason why she was pushing away Killian... She didn't want him to have the same faith as all her other boyfriends. She was afraid he would get killed too.

"So that's what's complicated about your relationship with Killian?" I asked. "You are afraid that if you go too far, he'll die."

Emma nodded, still doing her best to keep her tears in. I couldn't understand why she didn't want to cry. She definitely had a reason for it, but it seemed like her wall was keeping her from having too many emotions too.

"Have you tried to talk to Killian about this?" I asked her, hoping she would take my advice and just talk to him.

"He wouldn't understand," Emma said, stubbornly. "I don't want him too close to me because of what I'm afraid of. If I'd tell him, he wouldn't stay away from me. He would keep pushing and be around me all the time."

"Because he loves you," I argued.

I didn't want to see Emma in pain and even though she was trying to protect Killian, staying away from him seemed to be hurting her even more. She needed to push away her fears and just talk to him.

"I know he loves me," Emma answered, now annoyed. "I love him too... I think. But that's exactly the reason why I need to keep him away. And I don't think it's right to date him..."

"Why not?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Why wouldn't it be right to date him? It's your choice isn't it?"

"I know," Emma sighed, looking as if she wished she didn't want to say that. "But I... It's complicated... It has something to do with Henry's father."

"Did they know each other?" I asked curiously. "Emma, I don't know if they hated each other or have been friends... But I think that Henry's father would want you to move on and be happy. No mather who it is."

"It's more complicated than that," Emma sighed. "First of all, Killian is a lot older then he looks and he and Neal knew each other already when Neal was just a little boy. Killian... Killian fell in love with his mother and she left her family to go with him."

I looked at Emma in shock. I had concidered a lot of scenarios for the history between Killian and Henry's fater... But this was something I didn't expect.

"So he took away his mother?" I asked confused.

Emma nodded. "Killian wasn't really the best person when I first met him, but he has changed himself. He changed himself for me."

"For you?" I asked, thinking that was very romantic.

"I think so," Emma said, shrugging. "There was one time Henry and I had to leave and we forgot everything about what happened before. Killian came to find me a year later because my family was in danger. He sold his own ship to get to me."

"A private selling his own ship to find someone," I asked amused. "Well, Emma, I don't think you need to worry about the fact if he loves you or not."

"Yeah, I know," Emma said, also chuckling. "But that doesn't take away the fact that I should protect him."

I sighed when we were back at the point where we started. I had hoped, talking and making jokes, would make her forget for just a moment. But she was still sadly staring into her glass.

"Emma..." I said, thinking about what to say. "I think you're doing this the wrong way. I don't believe that you're cursed and everyone you love will die but even if you were... You can't save him by keeping him away from you. You still care about him and I think you still love him. Even when you push him away."

Emma looked at me and didn't say anything. She had tears in her eyes, but still wasn't crying.

"So what am I supposed to do," Emma asked with a sigh.

I slightly smiled, remembering that Killian asked me the exact same question. There was only one thing to do and I had the feeling that Emma knew it too.

"I don't have much experience with this kind of things," I admitted honestly. "But I think you should give it a chance. Staying here on your own doesn't make you happy either. Who knows, this man won't have the faith every other one had."

"After everything that happened, I actually seriously doubt it," Emma mumbled, not looking at me.

She started looking into her glass again and I stopped trying to convince her that she should talk to him. She knew very well I was right and if Killian was going to take my advice, then she wouldn't be able to keep it to herself for long. I knew that from experience.


	24. Chapter 24 - Emma

**Emma**

I really hated it when people told me I was doing things the wrong way and especially when they were right about it, too. I knew very well Elsa was right about what she just said, but I still didn't know how I could solve it. I still didn't know if Killian would even understand if I told him. Though Elsa didn't say I had to tell him what bothered me...

Still, I was very annoyed with him, because he didn't listen to me. Not only because it nearly killed him. It was like he wanted to be my hero and he wanted to prove himself to me.

I sighed and got off my chair. I just needed some fresh air to get these things out of my head. I looked over at Elsa who looked at me in surprise.

"I'll be right back," I told her. "I need a little air."

With that, I walked out the door and I hoped she wouldn't follow me. Luckily when I looked over my shoulder, she was still sitting on the barstool. But she did look worried back at me.

The moment I walked down the stairs, I saw Killian from the corner of my eyes. He was sitting at the exact same table where we shared our last kiss. I could still see that moment as if it was happening right in front of me.

"Swan, don't make a man drink alone," Killian said, making a gesture.

Still annoyed, I walked past him. I went out to catch some air and now I ran into him. I didn't want to speak to him at all. Why did he keep pushing me?

"Not in the mood for a drink or a man," I answered curtly as I continued walking.

I actually wanted to go home. My parents could take Elsa home again, so that wouldn't be a problem. I wanted nothing more than just being alone. Away from everyone. But of course, Killian didn't let me go. He ran after me and stopped in front of me, blocking my path.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you today," he said. "All right, I know you feel like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders. But at some point..." I turned away from him, but he used his hook to force me to look at him. "Even though we're quite different, you've got to trust me."

I stared at him as he suddenly pretended to understand what was wrong with me. How could he know how it felt to have the world on his shoulders? Then I realized what was going on. Elsa... He had talked to Elsa and that's why she tried to make me talk to him.

"Is that what you think this is about?" I asked, raising my voice in frustration. "That I don't trust you?"

Killian looked confused back at me. "Is that not what it's about?"

I shook my head, biting my tongue on what the real reason was. I couldn't do it. I didn't want to tell him, even though Elsa told me I should.

"Of course I trust you," I sighed, not knowing what else to say.

"Then why do you keep pulling away from me?" Killian asked, now getting angry and raising his own voice.

My eyes filled with tears and I couldn't keep them in anymore. I was sick of arguing with him. Elsa was right, this was not going to solve anything.

"Because everyone I've ever been with is dead!" I told him as the tears streamed down my face. "Neal and Graham. Even Walsh. I lost everyone. I... I can't lose you too!"

There was no going back anymore. I told him what the problem was and I knew exactly how he would react. Killian's expression softened and he kept gazing into my eyes.

"Well, love, you don't have to worry about me," he softly said. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving."

I wanted to say something back. I wanted to tell him that he was better off without me and that maybe this time he wouldn't be that lucky. I knew Killian had lived for a very long time, but I still couldn't push the fair away.

But I couldn't say anything as he gazed into my eyes. I realized I didn't want him out of my life. I really had fallen in love with him and I didn't want to lose him. I didn't want to hide from him anymore.

Killian kept staring at me for a few moments and then pulled me to him. I closed my eyes as he kissed mine passionately on my lips. We were standing in the middle of the street for everyone to see, but I didn't care. I couldn't stay away from him anymore.

I didn't know how long our kiss lasted, but a part deep inside of me wanted it to last longer when he pulled back again.

"So how about that drink?" Killian asked me with a smile.

I smiled too but shook my head. Even though I wasn't angry with him anymore and I was happy and relieved that I told him, I still wanted to go home.

"I'm sorry, Killian," I said softly. "I'm not angry with you anymore, but I'd rather just go home. After everything that happened today, I just need to have some rest."

"I understand," Killian answered, though he showed slight disappointment. "I think you need some rest too. Just go home, I'll tell inform the rest."

"Thanks," I answered, happy that he understood and let me go.

"One more thing, Swan," Killian said when I walked past him, to my car.

Curiously, I turned around to face him again. "What is it?"

"I know I didn't do what you said, but I wouldn't have let Elsa do it on her own either. She didn't even want to come back with me."

I smiled and nodded. "I know," I answered. "She told me that too. She told me not to blame you for what happened... Maybe you should still give her another chance."

For the first time, Killian didn't look angry or coldly when I told him to give Elsa another chance. I didn't know what had happened between them today, but I was pretty sure they had a little conversation that made them closer. Even if it was about me, I didn't care.

"Yeah, maybe I will," Killian answered, trying to sound as natural as possible.

I smiled and walked over to him to give him one last kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said, smiling.

"Good night," Killian just answered, also smiling.

I walked over to my car and stepped inside. When I looked through my window, I saw Killian, still standing outside and watching me leave. I turned the key and turned the radio on as I started driving home.

I grinned, seeing our kiss still right in front of my eyes. I was happier then I had ever been these days. I couldn't stop smiling, even if I wanted too. I felt strange, but it felt good too. Elsa had been right the whole time. Keeping him away from me wasn't going to make me any happier. But our last kiss, did make me happier then I've ever felt before.


	25. Chapter 25 - Elsa

**Elsa**

I wanted nothing rather than going after Emma, but I knew better than to do that. Still, I secretly hoped that Emma was taking my advice and went to look for Killian. I wanted the two of them to be together and actually be happy.

I jumped when A glass with another drink was placed in front of me. I looked up to see who that glass belonged to and I looked right in the eyes of Killian. I looked at him in surprise, but Killian looked back at me in a much friendlier way than he usually did.

I looked back at the glass, not understanding why he put it there.

"What's this?" I asked him confused.

"A peace offering," Killian answered, grabbing the barstool next to me. "I think that maybe we can start over."

I nodded slowly but still was confused by his sudden change of mind. He hated me. The only conversation we've had was about siblings and it had ended very quickly. I sighed. I didn't want him to do anything he didn't want to, but I was sure, this wasn't his choice.

"Did Emma tell you to do this?" I asked him, a little more curtly then I wanted too. "I'm sorry... I just..."

"Well, Emma did tell me that maybe I should give you another chance," Killian interrupted me. "But she didn't force me to do anything. I agree with her."

"You do?" I asked, not convinced. "You forgive me for what happened to Emma."

Killian shrugged, but he still didn't look coldly or angry at me. His expression was natural as if he was trying to keep his grudge for me inside.

"Well, I didn't say that," Killian answered honestly. "At least it didn't kill her, because then you would be in real trouble."

I chuckled softly, hoping he was just joking and not threatening me.

"I never meant for that to happen," I sighed. "I know I should have told you the truth in the first place, but I... I didn't think anyone would understand. That was until I met Emma."

Killian nodded as if he understood what I meant, but he didn't say anything. He didn't tell me it was okay, but he also didn't tell me he was never going to forgive me. I faced the drink he got me but looked at him sideways, still feeling a little uncomfortable.

I took a small sip and the moment I tasted it, I had to do my best not to spit it out again. It tasted awful and I knew exactly what It was.

"Is that whiskey," I asked him after I swallowed it and took another sip of my coke to wash away the awful flavor.

It was the first time I had heard Killian laugh, even though he laughed at something I was doing.

"It is," he answered. "I probably should have warned you about that. Did you never drink that before?"

"Only one time," I answered, still feeling the terrible taste in my mouth. "But I really don't like it. I don't like any taste of alcohol, to be honest."

"Well..." Killian slowly said. "If you're not drinking it, I'll gladly drink for two."

I giggled softly and pushed my glass with whiskey towards him.

"Go right ahead," I told him, hoping the taste would vanish soon. "I won't be drinking it anyway, so it will be wasted if no one else drinks it. Thanks for the peace offering anyway... I accept it."

"Good," Killian seemed to be relieved as if he had been afraid that I wouldn't accept it.

He grabbed my glass and took a big sip as if it was just water. I was surprised how he could take such a big sip without spitting everything out.

I shake my head, promising myself that I would ask what it was next time someone bought me a drink. I remembered the first time I tasted whiskey very well. I just wanted to try it once, but that had been the last time I ever had been wanting to drink it. It was just disgusting.

I looked at Killian sideways and noticed that he was happier than he normally was. I wondered what was going on with him. I looked at the door, but Emma still wasn't coming back into the diner.

"Have you seen Emma outside?" I asked Killian carefully, hoping I would not hurt his feelings and get him angry again. "She went outside for some fresh air, but that was a couple of minutes ago... Maybe I should look how she's doing."

I wanted to walk out the diner, but Killian stopped me. I looked at him in surprise, not understanding why he stopped me.

"Emma is fine," Killian said before I could ask him anything. "I did see her outside and she went home. She needed some sleep."

I blinked in surprise when Killian didn't sound sad at all. He sounded like they had a good talk for once and everything was alright between them again. Did Emma finally follow my advice or was it Killian who had done that?

"So she's at least talking to you now," I slowly said, trying to sound natural, as if I didn't wish that they had made up completely.

"Well, I guess your advice about pushing until she gave in worked," Killian said, grinning. "We didn't just talk."

I gasped as I immediately understood what he meant and grinned too. Emma finally told him what the problem was and she finally gave in to her feelings. I had known she wouldn't be able to keep it from her that long.

"I'm glad things are working out," I said, smiling.

"Me too," Killian agreed. "I was confused when she told me. She was afraid to lose me, because..."

"Because every man she loved before has died," I finished his sentence. "I know, she told me just a moment ago. But I don't think it's confusing at all. What did you say to make her feel better anyway?"

Killian shrugged. "I just told her not to worry, because I'm a survivor," he answered.

I raised my eyebrow, surprised that actually worked to calm her down. Still, it was strange how young he still was. He fell in love with the mother of Henry's father... That would mean it was at least more than eleven years ago and probably way more than that.

I bit my lip but did not dare to ask him about it. He was finally starting to forgive me for what happened before and I didn't want to ruin it. It was a question that was way too personal. But there was one question that still remained in my head and wouldn't leave until it was answered.

"Killian, can I ask you something?" I asked carefully.

"What," Killian asked curiously, confused by the fact that I was suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well... I hope this question is not too personal... But what happened to your brother?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't get angry for me.

Killian blinked as if the question came totally unexpected. But I didn't think he thought that I had forgotten about it already. Killian's eyes became sad again like they did when we talked about it earlier.

"Poisoned plants," he answered after a short silence. "He cut himself with it... The wound was too deep to save him."

I bit my lip, feeling sorry for Killian. Killian had been with his brother when he died... I thought it was hard to know that your parents died when I heard it from someone else, but watching them die would have been... It would have been more painful for all of us. Even my parents, because my parents only drowned.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Killian," I sighed. "I lost my parents a long time ago and I wouldn't know what to do if I'd lose Anna too. Then I'd really be alone..."

Maybe Kristoff would stay with me, but it wouldn't be the same. He only was living with us at the castle because of Anna. I wondered if he even would care if Anna wasn't with us anymore.

"Yeah, I know how that feels," Killian answered not looking at me. "My brother and I were orphaned when we were very young. All I had left was him."

I stared at Killian and blinked. Once again I had said something that hurt him without me wanting too. Our past seemed to be more alike then I thought...

I looked down and chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, it seems like I'm very good at saying the wrong thing," I said, trying to make it sound like a joke.

"It's okay," Killian answered to my surprise. "I don't really care about them. They left me and my brother behind and I don't even want to have anything to do with them."

His voice was hardened as if there was something more then just the fact that they left them behind. I looked at Killian, and he looked back at me. He didn't show any pain or regret about what he just said. But something in his eyes told me there was more then what he just told me.


End file.
